Growing Up
by NayaNewss
Summary: Brittany was always Santana's favourite baby sitter. Now Santana's in high school and all grown up but Brittany still remembers the sweet innocent Santana from all those years ago, what happens when they finally meet again.
1. It's Good to See you Again!

All Grown Up

Brittany always babysits Santana and Santana's had a crush on her. Now Brits in 2nd year and Santana's in grade 11 and they meet again.

**2007**

The Lopez's were leaving tonight to go onto their date night which meant one thing, Santana got to stay behind with her babysitter who she loved very much. She loved spending time with Brittany because Brittany let her stay up past her bedtime and watch movies that her parents normally wouldn't let her watch.

Santana waited at the window for Brittany to come to her doorstep, she was always so excited. Santana was a good kid, she was super nice and chatty to everyone she met and always had a smile on her face. If someone said anything weird or funny she would burst out laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. Brittany was quiet the same as her, people would say she almost lived in a different land. She was so sweet that no one ever wanted to hurt her. She was carefree and of course always made sure people were treated right.

Brittany thought Santana was a great child, and together they had a good time. Brittany was glad she was Santana's baby sitter. As Santana watched the street through the window her eyes light up in joy and she sprung from her seat to her parents running down the hallway in excitement.

"She's here! She's here!" Santana called out and ran around the house with joy stopping right at the door waiting in anticipation for her mother to open it.

"Calm down Santana she's not going to go anywhere," Mrs. Lopez laughed at her daughter for being all silly.

Mrs. Lopez opened the door for Brittany and a big smile crept up onto Santana's face. This was always her favorite part of the week, when she got to see Brittany. She didn't know why she thought Brittany was so great, she just did and that's all that mattered to her.

"Hey San ban," Brittany said as Santana jumped up onto her and gave her a big hug. " Someone's happy to see me I guess," Brittany chuckled.

"Oh yes, she's been talking about it for quiet some time now," Brittany only laughed again, Santana was probably her favorite kid to babysit.

"So Brittany, I felt 20 dollars on the front table for you incase you want to order some pizza or anything. The emergency numbers are where they always are," Mrs. Lopez always made sure that everything was right before she left the house. She cared about Santana deeply.

"Thank you again, now you two go and have a good time," Brittany said waved the Lopez's out the door.

"Call me if you need anything," Mrs. Lopez called out after Mr. Lopez practically had to drag her thought the door. Brittany waved bye to them and then carefully shut the door. She then turned to Santana who was smiling big at her.

"And what do you want to do tonight little lady?" Brittany asked her bending down to Santana's level.

"Britty, I'm not little anymore! I'm 10 I'm practically an adult," Santana huffed and crossed her arms pouting at Brittany causing the blonde to smile.

"I am very sorry, of course, you're all grown up," Santana's face light up into a huge smile.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo while eating ice cream?" Santana asked.

"Of course," Brittany said.

"Yey!" Santana ran to the kitchen and climbed up onto her chair waiting for ice cream.

**2012**

Santana was getting ready for school like every morning she was in her washroom putting on her make up making sure she looked like the hottest bitch around. She had quiet a turn around from since she was 10. She was no longer the sweet innocent girl that laughed at everything; no instead she was at the top of her school pushing people around and giving people slushies. She could get whomever she wanted, girls, guys anyone and although she didn't want to admit it she liked girls way better then guys.

It didn't matter if Santana was late for school or not, she didn't really care. She was on top of the school and she could easily cheat her way into good grades. So Santana went down stairs, grabbed an apple and walked out the door. She had come a long way from being ten years old, now she was 16 and ready to take on the world.

She walked to school everyday, well usually, many times she would see one of the guys drive by and they would stop for her to offer a ride. That or she would make them give her a ride or she would make sure they would receive many slushy facials that week.

Santana started to eat her apple as she walked to school in her Cheerio's uniform, she was proud to wear it. Strangely not a single car had come her way yet and she was beginning to get annoyed. She shouldn't have to walk, she was on top of the world, along with her best friend Quinn but she was obviously ahead of her. She didn't even know why they were friends, Quinn always wanted to be nice to the gleeks and nerds she didn't see what was so great about them.

It wasn't acceptable, she didn't think that this was acceptable at all to be walking to school so she pulled out her phone and scrolled through it to decide who she should call and demand to pick her up. She could call Puck but he was an ass or she could call Quinn but she was probably at school already and she wasn't that heartless to make her miss school. She knew Quinn hated missing school.

She was so involved in her phone she didn't see the person coming right at her and smashing into her. Santana jolted back and landed on the ground along with the other person that had bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" Santana snapped.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the other person said cheerfully.

"Clearly!" Santana grumped pulling herself up off the ground. She finally looked at the other person who was still sitting on the floor examining her knee. It was bleeding and scratched up but that's not why she kept staring. She was looking at the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her shoulder and the biggest blue eyes at shimmered when you looked at them. Santana thought this girl was gorgeous.

Blue eyes found brown ones and the Santana couldn't help but stare. She knew she should look away but this girl was just too beautiful she couldn't. She thought something looked familiar about her but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Just then she saw the blonde smile at her.

"No way, little Santana?" The blonde girl asked. Santana was taken by surprise, then she finally realized who this gorgeous girl was.

"Brittany?" Santana said still in shock.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! I can't believe I bumped into you... literally," she said with a chuckle. That same chuckle that Santana loved hearing when she was a ten year old. She was the same smile the same everything, Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany.

"Yeah sorry about that," Why was Santana saying sorry, she never did that. "Is your knee okay?" And now she's showing concern. Sure it was Brittany and Brittany had always been her favorite but she still never would thought she would show someone concern.

"Yeah, it should be fine. But look at you, you're all grown up now," Brittany said as she got up off the ground.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm not little Santana anymore," Santana didn't want Brittany to think of her as little, she wanted her to think of her as a big girl, maybe even someone she could hook up with a couple of times. Santana claims she doesn't do relationships, or feelings or any of that stuff, she says she just wants hook ups but actually in truth Santana wishes she had a girlfriends. Someone to call hers and that will hug her and kiss her everyday.

"I see you're a cheerio, that's pretty cool," Santana's face light up in a huge smile, she really liked getting Brittany's approval. It made her heart warm up.

"Yeah, so what brings you back in Lima? I thought you were in LA," Santana asked.

"I was but you know the university year is over so I'm back home ready to enjoy the summer. I even got a job at the Lima Bean," Santana smiled, she always hangs out there and that means she would get to see more of Brittany.

"I go there sometimes," _Everyday Santana. _Santana goes there everyday.

"I guess I'll be seeing more of you then," Brittany said with a wink, Santana blushed. She was so glad her skin tone hid how red her face was.

"I guess you will," Santana said.

"Well I would talk longer but I was actually heading there right now so I'll catch you later," Brittany said as beginning to walk off.

"Bye!" Santana called after her watching as Brittany turned around to wave at her and that's when the warm feeling came back into her heart and the huge smile grew on her face. She turned back around and carried on her walk to school and she knew this walk was worth it in the end.

All through the day Santana couldn't help but think of Brittany, she was in such a good mood that even her slushy facials were reduced to only three students, usually she slushied at least 12 a day. She just went through her day living her life without anyone pissing her off. She listened in all her classes and actually put up her hand once to answer a question. That brought up a lot more questions like why she was behaving or that she was actually listening to the lesson.

At the end of the day just before Cheerio's practice a very confused Quinn came up to her in order to confront her friend. She was kind of werided out by Santana's nice act. She didn't know what to think of it, she had only ever seen her friend as a bitch and now suddenly she switched.

"Alright cut the crap," Quinn said as she marched up to Santana. "What's up with you today? You're nice."

"Way to state the obvious Quinn," Santana sighs as she shuts her locker.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Is it such a crime to be nice for one day?" Santana asked trying to get ride of the subject.

"For you, yes," Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Look it's nothing okay, I promise I'll be back to my usual self tomorrow," I tell her.

"I kind of like this Santana better actually."

"Well don't get used to it because she's not sticking around. By the way, I have a craving for a drink so we need to go to the Lima Bean after practice," Santana tells her but all she wants to do is see Brittany again and maybe if she's lucky she'll get to talk to her just one more time.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see if the guys want to come with us," Quinn said, she had a huge crush on Sam and always hoped that he's come with them wherever they go.

"Aw do you want to see Sammy again?" Santana said trying to get on Quinn's nerves.

"Shut up," Santana just smirked at her.

_So let me know what you think. Tell me if I should keep writing it. Thoughts?_


	2. Unexpected Changes

Santana and her friends had all piled into Pucks car and were now driving to the Lima Bean because Santana had suggested it and whatever Santana suggest goes. The car ride was a loud one, it was mostly all to do with Puck talking about how he got this new girl he saw at the grocery store to agree to go to Friday nights party with him. Another poor gullible girl that comes across Puck.

Puck always treated girls the same way, he would get what he wanted from them and then forget about them, he wouldn't call or anything, this sometimes upset Santana. Yeah she would say she did the exact same thing, and sure when she got drunk at parties she would make out with many girls but Santana never wanted to take advantage of one. She had a heart and all though the snix gets the better side of her, she would never do anything with a girl just because she could. Thankfully everyone at the parties were to drunk to think anything of Santana making out with girls.

She actually believes in relationships but it Puck were to find that out or anyone else in the school then her rep would go down the drain. They wouldn't think she was tough anyone, she wouldn't be the one that everyone listened to, that everyone feared. She would be a joke, that's why no one can know she wants to be in a real relationship.

Think of everything that could happen. No one besides Quinn, Sam and Puck knew that she was a lesbian except her parents of course but if people did find out they might start calling her names, they might start bullying her and her rep would disappear. Santana stayed on top so no one would do to her, what she did to others. She was scared, scared of the names, scared of what they might do.

She tried not to think about that too much, it would only drive her crazy. She was on top and that's all that mattered, people didn't question her, they just did what she told them to do or else there would be serious consequences. Santana being the head cheerleader got everything her way. Her and Quinn were on top and that's all that mattered. Sometimes she was even jealous of Quinn, having nothing to worry about, how she could actually be in a relationship and not have to hide any part of her.

An excited Santana waiting in the front seat, all though she didn't show it, she knew her friends were already suspecting something, heck some of the other kids at school were already wondering why she was in such a good mood today. Santana had to change that quickly.

They all walked into the Lima Bean and Santana's gaze instantly shifted to a beautiful blonde who happened to be serving tables, Brittany was here and Santana had to hide her smile for how happy she was. She didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful, to still be so sweet and innocent just as she had last seen her. She thinks about herself when she was younger and how Brittany knew her to then and how much she's changed.

Santana knew she had no chance, she didn't even think Brittany was gay but that didn't mean that she couldn't look at her and maybe even become friends with her. Santana wanted Brittany to see her as old, she didn't want to be little Santana anymore, she was in grade 11 and only four years younger than Brittany, that has to count for something.

Brittany still hasn't noticed Santana come into the shop yet, and maybe it's better that way. Maybe Santana should just forget about Brittany, if her feelings got any stronger it might come out and her rep might be broken. Maybe it was safer this way.

That's when she heard Puck scoff so she looked at what him and the others were looking at, that's when she saw a couple of nerds sitting in their booth. Everyone knows that it's there booth especially nerds. This was the perfect opportunity to make up for today; Santana smiled to herself at what she was about to do. Obviously her friends knew what was about to go down because they smiled crookedly at her.

Santana marched over to the table and slammed her hands down, she stared at the nerds giving her bitchiest look. They looked like they were about to shit their pants, they're eyes widened and Santana could tell that their breathing was getting heavy. It only made Santana chuckle for how useless they were.

"Is there a reason you are in our booth?!" Santana snapped.

"S-sorry Santana. Y-you just never come in on Tuesdays so we thought..." the nerd got cut off by Santana's sudden outburst.

"Do you think I fucking care?! You're about to get a visit from snix if you don't get your ass out of our chairs right now!" Santana told them, this got the attention of Brittany, she turned to look what all the commotion was about. She was in shock when she saw what Santana was doing.

"Did you hear her? Or are you nerds def too?" Puck asked them.

"Sorry," apologize didn't go well with Puck so he picked up on of the nerds by the shirt and held him up in the air. This nerd was shaking from head to toe and looked at Puck with pleading eyes. Puck dropped the nerd down on the floor causing him to hurt it foot.

Santana saw that the other one was holding the rest of his smoothie that he had ordered so she grabbed it out of his hand and poured it over him. She smiled wickedly at him and laughed. Both nerds ran off as quickly as they could, leaving the table open for the four of them.

"And snix is back," Quinn said as they sat down.

"She never left," Santana smirked.

"Speaking out snix, do you think she could get the waiter to hurry up a little bit? I want a drink," Sam asked, Santana looked around and saw only Brittany working. She didn't want to snap at her or anything, so she tried to think of something else.

"I have a better idea," Santana said, she looked around the room and saw Jimmy a member of the Glee club sitting at a table with some other kids from Glee club. "Yo Jimmy," Jimmy's head snapped to Santana looking at her in fear. "We wants drinks, you got drinks. Bring 'em here."

Jimmy and his friends raced to Santana's table and gave them their drinks, satisfied allowed them to leave without anything happening to them. Puck and Santana high fived each other and burst out laughing. She loved that she could get anything she wanted on the spot.

Later on Puck, Sam and Quinn were deep into conversation about god knows what. Santana wasn't really paying attention, her attention was on Brittany who was running around trying to get everyone's order ready for them. She couldn't help but smile at Brittany when she looked flustered.

"Right Santana?" Quinn asked snapping Santana out of her trance.

What?" Santana said.

"I said that today seemed to go by really slowly," Quinn said.

"Oh, yeah," Santana told her.

"You okay? You've seemed really distracted today?" Quinn said.

"I'm fine Quinn, mind your own damn business," Santana snapped. Quinn knew that snappy Santana wasn't someone you wanted to mess with so she knew to back off. "I've got to go," Santana said as she got up. She knew if she stayed here she would be tempted to look at Brittany more and by then her friends might figure it out.

Leaving her friends behind she walked out of the Lima Bean and started walking off, she got about three steps when she heard someone call her from behind. As she turned around to face them she saw that it was none other than Brittany, Santana smiled to herself and tired not to look to excited. But as Brittany got closer she could see that Brittany's face wasn't a happy one. It was a angry, disappointed face.

"What the hell was that back there?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana said.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked expecting Santana to know what she did.

"Yeah, seriously?" Santana said.

"You just kicked those boys out of their seat and then stole drinks from a few other kids! How could you do that to people? What happened to you?" Brittany asked, she couldn't believe that Santana would do something like that.

"I grew up Brittany, deal with it," Santana snapped, she didn't mean to but she it happened anyway.

"That's not growing up, that's turning into a bitch, a bully," Santana couldn't help but feel bad, it sounded so much worse when Brittany said it to her. For some reason she couldn't handle it when Brittany talked about her that way, she didn't care what anyone thought of her before until now. "You used to be so sweet and happy, and now you're just mean! What is wrong with you?"

"You know what Brittany, you have no right coming to me and telling me this when you hardly know me. You don't know what my life has been like since you stopped babysitting me so you don't get to tell me who I am or who I'm not," Santana said angrily. She had so much anger in her, so much fear in her. "Don't you have a job to get back to?" Santana said.

"I'm on break," Brittany said harshly.

"Oh, lucky me," she would have liked this conversation a lot more if they weren't yelling at each other.

"You've changed Santana," Brittany said quietly. She felt sad for Santana, sad that the cheerful, happy girl she once knew turned into someone with so much anger inside her.

"Glad you noticed," and with that Santana turned around and walked away. She walked until Brittany was fully out of sight, until her legs hurt from walking too much. She felt the tears build up in her eyes and slowly start to run down her cheeks. She hated that she was so weak. She was strong on the outside but inside she was weak. She was afraid of everything, everything that would happen to her if she finally let herself show off who she really was and that she could be happy.

There was a near by garbage can, Santana walked to it as she let her tears run down her face. She went up to the garbage back and kicked it as hard as she could but there was so much garbage in it that it didn't fall down.

"Fuck!" Santana said as she held her foot, she had hurt it from the kick. "Just fuck everything!" Santana yelled.

Santana went back to her house and went straight upstairs slamming the door shut. She went straight to her bed and started crying, she let it all out. Brittany didn't know her, she didn't know everything she had been hiding away for the past couple of years. Santana hated it; she hated how she had to hide this big part of her from everyone. She hated how she couldn't just be herself.

If she was nice people would treat her differently, if people found out who she was she could be the one that gets slushied everyday. She didn't want to take the chance. She hated how she just yelled at Brittany, how Brittany had seen her dark side. She knew she was mean, she knew that she was a bitch but that's just how things had to be right now.

She cried herself to sleep that night, she had a good long sleep but when she woke up that morning she felt that her eyes were still puffy from all the crying she did. Extra make up would help get ride of that.

At school she saw Quinn and Sam talking at their lockers, she was in a horrible mood this morning and was ready to take it out on people. Before she even entered school she had already slushied three people. By now word was probably out that Santana was angry and she was on the move.

"So snix is on the move today? What cradled up your ass?" Quinn said trying to make Santana laugh.

"Shut up Q," Santana wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today.

"We're all going to the Lima Bean again after school, you coming?" Sam asked but Santana just shook her head, there was no way she was going back there again, she might have to see Brittany and after there last encounter she didn't want to see her yet. She was too ashamed.

**Let me know what you thought? Did you like it? I have a lot of ideas for this story so I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. **


	3. It's All Fake

It has been two weeks since Santana has last seen Brittany, which means it's been two weeks since she's last been into the Lima Bean. Santana knows she can't avoid Brittany forever because she works at her favorite café and if she doesn't go soon her friends will start getting suspicious as to why she's not going. Sure they know she's gay but none of them think she does feelings.

This whole tough girl act was got tiring sometimes but Santana had to do it, for her own sake. There were going to be a bunch of people going to the Lima Bean tonight, something about a live band going to play there and Santana knew that if she didn't show up everyone would be talking about it. She would just have to march in there like she owned the place and pretend she never knew Brittany; she would have to push all feelings aside.

Everyone in school knew that she didn't do feelings, and they knew that Puck didn't either but for some reason they were dating each other. Of course they were dating each other none explicitly, that was so they could go off and hook up with anyone they felt like it. This was mainly to protect Santana, Puck agreed to it in order to help her out. So should wouldn't have to deal with the question for why she didn't have a boyfriend and end up doing stuff she'd regret.

Whenever they were at school or out places in public they would put on the act that they were together but actually they were just good friends. Santana was grateful for this, it meant she didn't have to go around everyday hooking up with guys, she could just say she was with Puck and besides, they were like the schools power couple which fortunately for them boosted their reputation up.

Santana and Puck entered the Lima Bean together and headed over to their booth where they saw Quinn and Sam sitting together talking. Santana was rooting for them, they looked good together and she hoped that soon they would start dating. Once they sat down she realized that people were staring at them, Santana smiled, she knew that she could just get about anything here. That's when from the corner of her eye she saw Brittany staring at her.

"People are looking, they're expecting something," Quinn whispered to her and Puck. She knew what Quinn meant, they had been here for more than five minutes and hadn't kissed or anything. People expected you to do these things especially when you're the power couple.

Although she didn't mind making out with Puck she wished she could be doing that with someone special and preferably a girl. For the next couple minutes Santana and Puck saw there making out, slowly loosing the attention of everyone. Except for one person, Brittany kept looking at the two of them, she didn't notice herself but she had a scowl on her face.

Just then a young girl with brown hair who was probably in grade nine walked started to walk past Puck to get to her table. Puck quickly stuck out his foot causing the girl to loose her balance and trip falling on the ground. Sam chuckled and so did everyone around her. Most of the people seemed to notices, and now the girl seemed so embarrassed. She got up and brushed herself off with people still laughing at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Brittany who walked up to the girl and helped her clean herself off, she then scowled and Santana and the rest of them. Santana just sunk into her chair feeling a little bit guilty for what happened.

"You all are just the biggest jerks I've ever known," Brittany said to the table.

"Wow Britt, jerks, that's a pretty big word for you, you've been learning. Good job," Sam chuckled at Brittany. Santana sat there confused, she didn't know what he was talking about.

Brittany looked up at Sam with sad eyes, this made Santana crumble inside, she wanted to tell Sam to shut up that he should apologize, he was basically calling Brittany stupid. Santana knew she couldn't do that though, there were so many people here, one of them would hear her and then everything she worked for would be lost. So she just sat there helplessly.

"Come on Rach, let's get you cleaned up," Brittany said to the smaller girl.

"Wait Brittany," Sam called before Brittany could go off. "I'm sorry, here I have this for you," Sam said handing her a dictionary that he pulled from his backpack. Brittany looked at him confused.

"A dictionary?" Brittany said.

"Well I realized that you probably didn't understand anything I said so I thought it might be helpful," Sam said as she burst out laughing along with Puck, Quinn and the customers around her but Santana just sat there with her head down avoiding Brittany's gaze.

Brittany looked so broken, so sad. She tried to shake it off but it was getting to her. She looked at Rachel who was looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Come on Rach, lets clean you up," Brittany said as she started to walk away.

"Don't forget your reading," Sam called after her, watching her until she was out of sight.

"What was that? You can't insult the waiters here, they'll kick us out!" Santana snapped at Sam, even though it wasn't direct she was trying something to help Brittany.

"Relax San, she's to stupid to know what's going on," Santana just sat there confused, looking at Sam for an explanation. "Have you never heard the stories?" Santana just shook her head. "Oh god, ok. My older sister used to go to school with Brittany, she was a loser, she was in Glee club and well, she was basically one of those people we slushy everyday. She didn't know shit, she always failed her tests, she was just so stupid. I can't even believe she graduated."

Santana slumped down in her chair even more, she couldn't believe he was saying this about Brittany. She remembered when she would come babysit her, she always was so cheerful and friendly, now that she thinks of it, she probably got at least four slushies a day but yet she would still be her cheerful self when she came. Santana kept her head low, she felt so sorry for Brittany she hated how she couldn't be there for her, she hated how she couldn't run to her right now and cheer her up.

In the back of the shop Brittany was helping Rachel get cleaned up. She had smoothie on her from when she fell and her knees were a little scraped up from the impact of the ground. Brittany took a cloth to make sure that all the smoothie was gone from Rachel's face and she looked good as knew.

"Do they always do that to you? Brittany asked.

"Sometimes, mainly because I'm in Glee. Don't worry though, I'm used to it," Rachel said looking down at the ground.

"You shouldn't put up with that," Brittany tells the younger girl.

"Right, because when stand up to them that will just make my life a whole lot better right?" Rachel said sarcastically.

Brittany knew it was a long shot, she remembered when she was in Glee and nothing she did would ever get the Cheerio's and Jocks and everyone else off their backs. There was never an escape but Brittany was just trying to look out for her younger cousin. That's right, the two were related, even though they don't look anything alike. What made matters worse was that Santana was one of the kids bullying her. She never thought she'd turn out that way.

"I'm just trying to help," Brittany said, she really did just have the best intentions for Rachel.

"I know," Rachel said in a soft voice. "They're all just so mean, especially Santana and Puck, they're the worst."

Brittany cringed at that statement. She knew Santana was bad but if she was the worst out of everyone at that whole school then that said so much more about her. Brittany couldn't understand how someone who used to be so nice, happy and filled with energy could turn into such a bitch.

"What's her story?" Brittany asked getting more curious about Santana.

"Who? Santana?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah," Brittany wanted to know why she was so angry.

"I donno, I heard that she was pretty nice as a freshman and then the next year she just switched. But I heard people saying that she's hiding some big secret and that secret could end her. I hope they find it, maybe then we'll all be free. Without Santana, the whole social ladder falls." Rachel said with hopeful eyes. As much as Brittany wanted everyone to stop getting tormented, she didn't want to see Santana get hurt, no one deserves to get hurt.

Brittany didn't really believe her cousin, she doubted there was a secret that could crush Santana's whole life but if there was she hoped that Santana would be ok. She wondered if that secret was tormenting her and that's what was sending her off the edge.

"And her and this Puck are dating?" Brittany asked.

"Well sort of, apparently there mainly just sex buddies," Brittany's mouth just dropped. She couldn't believe that poor innocent Santana had turned into this. She just shook her head.

"Why do you even care? You should be lucky you're out of this high school drama," Rachel said.

"I care because I used to babysit Santana," Rachel's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What?! I bet she was the devils child," Rachel said smirking at her comment.

"No actually, she was the sweetest kid, so happy and filled with energy, she was so pleasant to be around. She was actually my favorite kid to babysit," Brittany said smiling at the memory.

"That's funny, I didn't think Santana was capable of nice," Rachel said.

"I didn't think she was capable of being a bitch, I never thought she'd turn out that way," Brittany said.

"Well I guess we both weren't expecting what each other said," Rachel said with a chuckle. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing tonight? Going to any party of anything?" Rachel just laughed.

"Party? Are you serious? No, do you think I'd get invited to one of those things. There's a party alright, Pucks, but there no way I'd get invited," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well then, why don't you come over tonight and we'll watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked.

"I'd like that," Rachel said.

Brittany smiled and then went out of help more people of the Lima Bean. She looked over to Santana's table to see they were laughing at some other kids and then went on into some deep discussion. Brittany just shook her head, she believed that everyone had some kind of niceness in their body but Santana was seriously making her second guess herself. She tore her attention away and onto someone else, in order to pour their drink. When she turned back she looked at Santana. Was that a glimpse of sadness in her eye that she saw? Brittany shook it off, she thought she was just seeing things.

That night Brittany and Rachel spend the night watching many sappy romantic comedies. They laughed and eat a whole bunch of popcorn and gummy bears. Brittany loved gummy bears, she loved that they came in all kinds of different colors but she had a hard time eating them. She thought they looked way to cute to eat. She felt bad if she did.

"Thanks for the movies Britt but I should go or my dads will get worried," Rachel said.

"Relax Rach, I told your dads you're over at my house," Brittany said.

"Yeah but I still should go, I don't want to keep them up," Rachel said as she got off from the couch. Brittany got it, she knew that Rachel was always a good one. She knew that she made sure she was home on time and that she was always the responsible one.

"Ok, at least let me drive you home, it's dark out and I don't want you walking home by yourself," Rachel nodded and followed Brittany to the car.

Brittany had dropped Rachel off safely and started to drive home again when she noticed a figure in the distance hobbling on the sidewalk. As she got closer she could start to make out the figure, it looked to be a girl with dark hair and a blue dress on that fit her body perfectly and... Brittany realized that it was Santana!

She knew where the girl lived, and she knew that she could never walk there on her own especially when she was hobbling and drunk. Brittany pulled up to the sidewalk and got out of the car, she started to walk near Santana. She looked at the girl who seemed like she was cold and it looked liked she had been crying. She didn't know what was going on but she presumed that Santana had just come from the part that Rachel was telling her about earlier.

"Santana?" Brittany said gaining the Latina's attention.

"Britt...any," Santana slurred out.

"Are you trying to walk home?" Santana nodded, she looked like a sad puppy and it broke Brittany's heart. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to do something about it. " You're house is way to far. Let me drive you."

"Nooo, I can do it by myself," Santana told her very firmly. She still was embarrassed for the way she snapped at Brittany all those weeks ago and how she was there when Puck tripped Rachel and she didn't do anything about it.

"No you can't, let me help you," Brittany said moving to Santana's side and helping her step into her car. She noticed the girl was shaking so she reached into the back and handed Santana a jacket. "Here you're freezing, take it."

"Thanks," Santana said as she placed the jacket around her.

Brittany drove off in silence. The car ride the continued to stay silent until Brittany couldn't take it anymore but both girls didn't know what to say to each other so Santana just continued to stare out the window. Brittany wanted to say something, she knew she had to.

"You've been crying," Brittany stated.

"Whatever," Santana just mumbled as she was beginning to sober up.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'll live," Santana said as she shrugged off Brittany's comment.

"Wanna tell me why you were hobbling?" Brittany asked.

"Broke my heel," Santana said shrugging off the comment. Obviously she didn't want to talk so Brittany respected that, she didn't want to push her.

Brittany wanted to ask Santana what the matter was, she wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She wanted to make her feel better but she knew she couldn't. Brittany got to take a closer look and the girl's outfit, taking everything in and she had to admit that the Latina looked super hot. Quickly Brittany tried to shake that image out of her head, she knew she shouldn't be checking her out, especially when she knew what Santana does to people.

She honestly didn't even know why she was trying to help the girl. I guess it was because she was always the super nice one that believed everyone should have more chanced than they deserved. That was a problem of hers. She always gave people chances to earn back her trust and half of the time she would just end up getting hurt again.

Brittany pulled up at Santana house, Santana mumbled a thanks and then tried to get out of the car until the alcohol got the best of her and she tripped landing with half of herself out of the car and the other half inside making her butt look extra good. Brittany had to rip her eyes away, she couldn't get caught staring. She quickly got out of the way and went to help Santana up.

"I can do it myself," Santana said trying to act all brave.

"I can see that," Brittany said sarcastically helping Santana up. It was another moment of silence when Santana decided to speak up again.

"I'm sorry," Santana said quietly, normally she never apologized but this time she did. She did because Brittany meant something to her and as good as she was at hiding that she still felt like an ass.

"Pardon?" Brittany said.

"I'm sorry," Santana repeated, Brittany was taken by surprise. She figured this was drunk Santana talking and that she wouldn't remember anything tomorrow.

"Um, alright. You know Santana, it's not nice to bully people," Brittany said, maybe drunk Santana would be easier to talk to then the sober one.

"But I have to! If I don't then, then, it's to hard," Santana sniffed. "I can't deal with this," Santana started to cry again and something broke inside of Brittany. "I don't know what to do." Brittany pulled Santana in for a hug and let her cry. Brittany kept holding onto Santana wishing she could do more to make the girl feel better. She didn't like seeing Santana cry.

Once Santana started to feel better she looked back to Brittany and thanked her. Then she disappeared though the door leaving a confused Brittany. She wondered what Santana had meant by saying that she couldn't deal with it, that she didn't know what to do. Was it to do with her secret Rachel had told her about earlier? That kept Brittany wondering for most of the night.

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, I tried to make Santana a little better at the end even though she was drunk. Let me know your thoughts. Did you like it? **

**I love all your feedback. **


	4. Dinner Guests

Santana woke up that morning with the worst hangover, but the worst past was that she remembered every detail that happened to her that night. She remembers why she was crying and remembers what she tried to do so she wouldn't have to remember that part of the night. She remembers how she went and grabbed as much alcohol as she could, but before she could drink enough to make her black out, he was back before that happened and she got scared.

Puck and the rest of her friends were nowhere to be found, they were gone and she was alone. Nobody would come to help her, she would have to take care of everything herself. That's when she decided to ditch the drinks and make her way outside. She ran as fast as should could in her heels trying to get away from him, she was so scared he was going to catch up to her.

As she almost reached the door she tripped, breaking her heel and then felt arms snaking around her back, she did the only thing she could think of and tried to kick him away, but he hurt her instead. She felt that her ankle was swollen this morning and last night. She somehow managed to run out of the house and thankfully Brittany had found her. She was so grateful that she had found her of the boy would have probably caught up to her and she wouldn't have been able to get away.

She tried to be nice that night, she tried to make up for everything she said to Brittany before but the blonde probably hated her now. Rachel has probably told Brittany everything that was bad about Santana. She wished that she could be free and just be herself for one day, but here she was, lying in her bed afraid of the world. She didn't know how to face it alone, she wanted to tell Quinn everything, Quinn was her best friend but because she had kept this inside her for so long she didn't know how Quinn would react. Santana was scared.

Santana lay in bed wishing the world would stop, wishing time would stop. Her ankle was killing her, her head was pounding everything was just shit. Santana wanted to get up out of bed, so she got up slowly hoping her head wouldn't explode with agony. Once she was sure she could get up she proceeded to stand up only suddenly she cried out with pain and fell onto her knees. Her ankle was throbbing; it was defiantly swollen and sprained.

Santana looked around and saw that the closest thing to her that could help her was an umbrella, she didn't know why she kept it in her room but she was glad she did now. She hobbled her way down the stairs into the kitchen where she saw her mum was nice enough to make her pancakes before going to work. She loved her family and was happy they were accepting of her.

After Santana had finished her breakfast she found a note lying on the counter that her mum had written for her, it said... _Miha, hope that you enjoyed breakfast are up and well. I'll hopefully be back home around five but just in case I'm not we're having dinner guests so please let them in. Love you, mami. _Santana didn't spend a whole lot of time wondering whom her mum invited for dinner, it was probably Quinn's family because they usually always come over for dinner.

Already board at home Santana decided to text Sam to come over, she needed a break from life, they'd probably escape in a world full of video games like they usually did and besides Santana really didn't feel like walking today. A few minutes later and Santana heard the doorbell ring, she was happy.

"Hey Sam," Santana said as she opened the door for him.

"Hey Sa... what happened?!" He asked in surprise once he noticed Santana's swollen ankle and the umbrellas she was trying to stand up with.

"My heel broke last night, that's all, I'm fine don't worry about it," Santana said, she didn't want to tell him what really happened.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Stop questioning me ok!" Santana snapped. Sam knew that wasn't what really happened but he knew Santana well enough to know not to push her. If she wanted to tell him she would say it on her own time, that was one of the only ways you would get Santana to talk.

"Alright, so what do you feel like doing today?" Sam asked.

"COD? I have rage, I need to let it out," Sam laughed, Santana leant that one way to cool down her anger was with violent video games.

"Sounds good to me, but don't expect to win," Santana scoffed.

"Like you could ever beat me," Santana smirked.

"I'll take that challenge Lopez," Sam said sitting on the couch ready to play the game.

Minutes into the game and Santana was already crushing Sam, once he would come back to life, Santana was just find him and blow his head off. Santana could tell that he was getting frustrated, getting beat by a girl and all but she didn't care, she was having to much fun seeing Sam suffer.

Slowly as the day progressed Santana was starting to feel better, the pancakes defiantly helped her but the only thing that still hurt like hell was her ankle. She would seriously go all lima heights if she had to go to the hospital or found out that it was broken. She had never broken anything thing and she wasn't about to. Sam and Santana were still playing COD and Sam had slowly started to catch up to her but he was never as good as she was.

"Stop head shooting me!" Sam told her.

"Can't handle a girl beating you Sammy boy," Sam just shook his head and tried to hid the smile on his face. The truth was he liked when Santana was happy, he knew along with Quinn and Puck that she was sick of hiding her secret. They also knew she had many more secrets inside her that she refused to tell the three of them.

"Quinn and I were planning to go to breadstix tonight, you up for it?" Sam asked.

"Nah, can't. Mum invited guests over to our house tonight," that when it clicked. It Quinn was going with Sam for dinner tonight then she wasn't the one coming over to her house. "Is Puck going?" Santana started to get curious who was coming to her house.

"He should be," Sam said. "Problem?"

"I just thought Quinn was the one coming to my house tonight," Santana said just as she heard the front door open and heard her mum walking through the door. She was she was holding some grocery bags for dinner tonight.

"Hello Sam," Mrs. Lopez said to Sam.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Lopez," Sam said.

"Sam how many times have I told you to call me Maribel," Santana smiled.

"One to many," Sam said as Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Santana you should get ready soon, our guests will be over soon," Maribel called from the kitchen, she still hadn't noticed Santana's ankle much to her favor. Santana didn't want to worry her mother, that would just raise more questions and Santana didn't feel like answering them right now.

"Who's coming?" Santana asked.

"I think you'll be excited! I ran into them a few days ago, gosh how I haven't seen them for years. You remember the Pierces right? Brittany was your babysitter," Santana's face dropped. She couldn't face Brittany now, not after last night and defiantly not when she was struggling with her feelings towards her. Brittany was straight and Santana had to get over her, there was no way she could get through a dinner.

"Brittany as in the girl from the Lima Bean, good luck with that," Sam joked nudging Santana. "I will say she's hot though," Sam winked at Santana.

"Shut up and get out of my house," Santana said. "I have to get ready." Sam lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, ok, see you later," after Sam left, Santana quickly (as best as she could) made her way upstairs and started rummaging through her clothes.

After many minutes of trying on different clothes Santana decided on tight jeans that would show off her great ass but also because these jeans would hid how swollen her ankle really was. There was no way she would let Brittany or her parents see that, no, having an injury means your weak and Santana Lopez is not weak. Before putting on the jeans Santana made sure to put on a tensor bandage hoping to suck in the puffiness and look like nothing is there, it did the trick for now but it hurt like hell. The pressure was not good for her ankle.

Santana put on a nice shirt that showed some cleavage but nothing too much. Santana got up from her bed and tried to stand on her ankle, a flow of pain shot through her leg causing her to cringe but she knew she would have to suck it up to get away with hiding it. Just then the doorbell rang and she knew it was time to put her acting skills to the test.

Making her way slowly downstairs (holding onto the railing so she wouldn't fall) she saw those piecing blue eyes and that long blonde hair that looked like it belonged to angles standing in the doorway. She looked down at her feet trying to hide her smile, she would not screw this up.

"Oh Maribel, how lovely to see you again. It's been to long," Brittany's mum said to her mother as they hugged.

"It's nice to see you both again," Maribel said as she hugged Brittany's dad and lead them into the kitchen. Santana's dad was still not home from work but Santana thought that he should be soon. "Brittany you've grown up so much." Brittany just smiled, Santana thought her smile was just amazing.

As they left the front door for the kitchen Santana just stayed hiding by the stairs, her heart was pounding and she could feel her breath getting heavy. She just sat there trying to recoup and get everything back to normal. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths when she heard her mum calling her from the kitchen.

"Santana come here!" Santana's eyes shot open as she attempted to stand up. She was met with the killing pain in her ankle again but tried to move through it and made her way to the kitchen.

"Santana! How nice too see you again!" Brittany's mum said.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Pierce," Santana said.

"Oh dear call me Alice," Alice said as Santana nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in a second, why don't you to go get reacquainted in the living room," Maribel said motioning for Santana and Brittany to go. This is just what Santana needed, alone time with Brittany. Santana hated this, how was she going to get past this.

Santana slowly made her way to the living room trying to hide the fact that she hurt her ankle, she obviously didn't do a good job because Brittany caught onto it pretty quickly.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"Fine," Santana said harshly. She knew how to suppress all of her feelings and she knew the only way to hid them was to be a bitch even if hurting Brittany killed her inside. She only did this because of past experiences, she remembered the last time she fell for a straight girl, she decided to take the plunge and go for it only to end up getting hurt. The past girl totally ripped out Santana's heart. She wasn't going to get hurt by Brittany.

"You're limping," Brittany stated.

"Great observation, but no one asked you," Santana snapped, she looked at Brittany face who looked surprised at her snappy attitude. Santana felt bad but she couldn't let Brittany in, she just couldn't.

"God you really _are_ a bitch, and here I thought after our conversation last night you would be better. You know I actually was excited to come today because I thought I had found the good in you," Brittany said harshly. _She was excited to see me? _Santana thought, she couldn't believe it.

"Well you shouldn't make assumptions so quickly. I didn't need your help last night I could have made it fine of my own," Santana said.

"Oh I'm so sure," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Santana asked.

"You're right, I shouldn't care because I don't ever give a crap about people like you, you're mean, bitchy and a pain to be around," Brittany said. That got to Santana, it hurt but there was no way in hell Santana was going to let that show. The truth was Brittany cared for Santana, she cared for her a lot even if they just came back into each others lives. Brittany hated that she cared for her but she couldn't get those eyes, her smile out of her head. She just thought Santana was beautiful.

"Look, I can just put on a movie or something while we wait for dinner, that way we don't have to talk," Santana said. She wasn't pleased with her idea because she would actually be fighting with Brittany, listening to her voice then not hearing it at all.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Brittany said with excitement in her eyes. Santana thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, how she just got so excited even after they had that little showdown.

"Uh, sure. Whatever," Santana said as she put on the movie.

A few hours later they had just about finished dinner and by now Santana's ankle really started to hurt her, she knew she had to take off the bandage soon or else it would do worse damage then its already doing. So Santana decided to do the thing she knew would get her out of the rest of dinner.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go to bed," Santana said as she got up from the table and made her way to her bedroom.

The first thing Santana did once she had reached her room was pull up her pant leg and unwrap her swollen ankle, it looked even worse then before. Now it was a blue and purple color going up the sides and that killed Santana. Tears formed at the rims of Santana's eyes but she tried to hold them back. Sitting at the edge of her bed she tried to stretch out her ankle but it only made things worse.

She screeched in pain but quickly covered her mouth so no one would hear. Santana pulled her leg up to her and hugged it, she knew she should probably tell her parents about it but defiantly not now. She would just have to suffer another night, that's what she should do right? Be brave, be strong.

Suddenly her door burst open, Santana quickly scrambled to grab a blanket and put it over her ankle. She looked up to see Brittany's shocked face. Santana sighed, of course Brittany had seen her swollen ankle, there was no way she could have missed that. Santana looked at Brittany and then looked at the tea she was holding.

"Oh my god," Brittany said with stunned eyes, looking at a very scared Santana.

**What will Brittany's reaction be like? Will Santana tell her what really happened? Hoped you liked the chapter. There wasn't much Brittana interaction but there will be in the next chapter, there will be a lot! **


	5. I'll Take You There

"Y-y-your mum wanted m-me to bring you tea, to feel better," Santana just looked away, she couldn't bare to look at Brittany's face right now.

"Thanks," Santana mumbled still avoiding Brittany's gaze. Brittany put the tea on the table next to Santana, she was about to leave when she looked back at Santana who looked like she was hurting inside and out.

"Can I sit?" Brittany asked.

"Whatever," Santana said still looking away. Brittany very carefully sat down on the bed next to Santana who started to feel hot just with Brittany's presence.

"Santana, did you hurt your ankle last night," Brittany was truly concern, she was thankful for that. Santana nodded, but she didn't want to look at her, she knew that if she looked into those perfect, sad, blue eyes that were staring at her she would just break down. "Was that why you were crying?"

Santana thought about that for a second, she thought is she should tell Brittany the truth. Santana's pause, made Brittana know her answer already, she knew there was more to that ankle then she was going to tell her. Brittany didn't want Santana to be scared around her, she wanted to get to know her better. To break her down and find out what was causing her to be such a bitch.

"You can tell me," Brittany said in a soft voice. Santana slowly turned her head towards Brittany and broke out into tears. She couldn't hold them back, everything from that night was too scary, she didn't know how to deal with it. She usually holds everything in and deals with it internally but for some reason with Brittany, she felt safe.

"I didn't want t-to hook up that night, b-but then he came. I t-tried so hard to, to, to get away but he kept grabbing me, I-I didn't know what to do," Santana sobbed. Brittany's heart just broke at the sight of Santana crashing down. She did the only thing she could think of and pulled Santana into a hug. "I-I kicked him and ran but he g-grabbed my ankle. I ran, I didn't think I'd make it. I didn't want to anything, I-I told him to stop," Santana continued to cry as Brittany just held her.

"Santana, I'm going to ask you something and please be honest with me," Brittany said as she looked into Santana's deep dark sad eyes. The girl slowly nodded her head. "Did he do anything else to you besides hurt your ankle?" Santana knew exactly what she was implying. Santana sat there for a few minutes and then took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, I got away before," Brittany released her breath, she didn't know she had been holding onto it until that point but hearing that Santana got away made her feel so much better. Brittany pulled Santana back into her and the girl just held on, like her life depended on it. She started to cry again.

"You're safe now," Brittany said as she held onto Santana and stroked her back.

"I was so scared," Santana said in a whisper.

"I know," Brittany said. "Wasn't there anyone to help you? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Santana cringed at that word, Brittany noticed but she didn't want to ask about it now, she didn't want to ask to about to many problems in a day. She didn't want to risk Santana shutting her out.

"They were doing something else," Santana said in a small voice.

Brittany was broken, she was so sad that Santana had to go through this. She felt something for the girl, she knew that much but she didn't want to admit it to herself, not yet at least. She still thought Santana was really mean but tonight she saw something different in the brunette. She saw a person and felt like she was actually getting through to her.

Brittany couldn't believe that her friends had just left her by herself. What she also didn't understand is why she didn't want to hook up with any guys at the party. From what she heard Santana never turned anyone down. Sure she was so grateful that Santana was safe and didn't do anything with anyone at the party but she was still confused. Brittany moved a little bit and pulled Santana up higher onto the bed she Santana suddenly let out a cry in pain. She didn't realize but Santana had banged her ankle against the bed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt it," Brittany quickly said feeling really bad.

"No, no it's ok," Santana, said trying to suck up the pain.

"You should get that checked," Brittany said.

"No, I can't. If I tell my parent's they'll ask what happened. I can't tell them that," Santana said looking away from Brittany, she was to embarrassed to admit she needed help, thankfully Brittany could see right through that.

"Well what if I take you?" Santana looked at Brittany in surprise.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" A confused Santana asked. "I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

"That's true, but I still believe there is some good in you and I am determined to find it, and besides no one should be walking on a hurt ankle," Santana felt everything turn warm inside her, she felt all happy and fuzzy inside. She loved that Brittany cared about her but she was not going to show it.

"Thanks," Santana mumbled.

"So let's go then," Brittany said as she gets up off the bed. Santana looks at Brittany confused.

"You want to go now?" Santana asks in shock.

"Yup, the sooner we get it looked at the better," Santana was actually surprised that Brittany cared this much for her well being. She wondered why Brittany had to be so nice, it was only making her fall harder for her.

"But my parent's think I'm sick," Santana said.

"Well then tell them the tea worked," Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't lied to you parents before," that was true. With Santana's reputation she had lied to her parents a lot.

Brittany helped Santana up off the bed and down the stairs, the closeness was getting Santana really hot. Brittany was holding onto her, she couldn't believe it. Santana made her way to the door and grabbed a jacket, with Brittany's help of course.

"Suddenly feeling better mum, the tea helped. Britt and I are going to go explore the town," Santana called.

"Have fun honey," Santana's mum called back. Santana turned to Brittany who had an eyebrow raised at her.

"Britt huh?" Brittany said.

"Don't get used to it, my mum wouldn't let me go if she thought we weren't friends," Santana said as she tried to walk away from Brittany, her exit wasn't that dramatic through, seeing as she hobbled out the door. Brittany just rolled her eyes, she knew Santana had a barrier and was trying to be tough. Now, she felt it was her job to break down that wall.

They drove to the hospital together in silence, Santana wanted to say something, she really did, but she couldn't bring her mouth to open and express words. She quickly snuck a look at Brittany but once she saw that she had been caught, she quickly snapped her head back and continued to look out the window. Santana wanted to treat Brittany better, she knew she deserved better but she was scared.

Going into her grade 10-year things changed. As grade 9 went on people knew her as the sweet, nice girl who was easy to talk to and always full of life. She was one of the nicer cheerios who stuck up for the less popular people but then came the summer, and that's when everything changed.

She had gone to summer camp with Quinn, things had started off great, they both made lots of friends and were having a good time until Santana came across a girl who's eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sun. She had a huge crush on this girl, she hadn't told anyone, she was gay yet but she thought this girl might be worth it. So for the next few days this girl and Santana started hanging out, hugging and one day they kissed.

A few kids saw them kissing and freaked out, the other girl quickly pushed Santana off of her and started yelling at her for kissing the her. She said that she was straight and that Santana was a freak, that she was a disgrace. Santana felt the tears stream down her eyes as she ran off completely humiliated of the scene that just took place. She ran into her cabin and cried there for hours. That was until Quinn came in and found her.

Quinn had heard the story from a few other kids at the camp, she came in and freaked out at Santana at first. She wasn't mad at her for being gay but for never telling her about it. Santana didn't know what she would do, she thought she had lost the girl of her dreams and Quinn, so the next day she called her parents and they came and picked her up, that's how they found out about her. Santana and Quinn did end up making up but since that day Santana changed. She swore she'd never feel like that again, that she wouldn't come out and that she would never fall for a straight girl again.

She completely lost it, at school she became the biggest bitch so she would never have to get hurt again, that's why she didn't want to tell her friends about wanting a relationship. She was scared, scared to get hurt and scared she would have to live a repeat of that summer.

Brittany pulled up in front of the hospital and helped Santana out of the car, Brittany could tell she was nervous but she saw something in Santana in that moment, she saw vulnerability and human. Even if Santana was hurt and hurting she liked this Santana, she felt closer to her, like they had a connection.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, Santana liked how caring she was being, even Quinn or Sam wouldn't be this caring.

"Fine," Santana said looking away. Suddenly she felt bad again, she was being cold to Brittany and thought that maybe for just one second she could push aside her past and be thankful Brittany was here with her. "Thanks, for coming with me and stuff."

"No problem." Brittany said as they entered the hospital. Brittany looked at Santana and saw her instantly tense up, she didn't know what it was but she knew if was another internal problem Santana was struggling with. "Hospitals are pretty nasty aren't they?" Brittany asked.

"I don't like them very much," Santana said looking down. In fact she hated hospitals, it reminds her of pain and suffering, everything Santana was trying to hide from.

"Little Santana's scared of hospitals, how cute," Brittany teased as Santana's face dropped into a frown. She then winked at Santana as she made her way over to the check in desk and that made Santana's insides flip along with her heart race.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I tried to make Santana a little less bitchy. Let me know your thoughts. **


	6. The Lima Bean

That morning Santana had avoided her parents. She crept down the stairs, hobbled into the kitchen to grab an apple and snuck out the door before her parents even noticed she was gone. She knew the subject couldn't be avoided forever, she just hoped that by the time it did come up, she would have a good lie to tell.

After the doctor had taken an x-ray of Santana's foot she waited patiently with Brittany in the waiting room, it was a little awkward at first because neither of them knew what to talk about, but slowly they started to get words out of each other. There conversations were nothing special, they just exchanged a few words here and there, before the doctor came back announcing that Santana had sprained her ankle and should stay off of it for about a week.

Santana didn't like the sound of that, that would mean no cheerio's practice for the week and that she would be on crutches which showed one thing... weakness. Santana debated if she should go to school for that week but she figured it would wreck her rep even more because rumors would start popping up about the reason for why Santana wasn't at school.

As Santana walked in the school keeping her head high, trying to show that she was still the queen, she begun to get funny looks. All eyes were on her, they normally were always on her but this time people were looking at her differently and Santana didn't like it. She caught one group of people staring at her with wide expressions so she quickly glared at them causing them to snap their heads away. Unsureness slowly started to rise up through Santana.

"Hey," Santana said quietly as she reached Quinn and Sam who were at their lockers. They turned to look at her, Quinn's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What the hell happened to you? Quinn asked.

"So you did end up hurting your leg," Sam told her, Quinn's head snapped around to Sam.

"You knew about this?" Quinn said.

"Yeah," he shrugged it off.

"Well what happened?" Quinn asked again.

"I tripped, at Pucks party, no big deal," Santana played it off as if nothing happened. She was too scared to talk about that night with anyone. Except Brittany, for some reason she felt safe letting her in.

"Ok," Quinn said a little unsure, she didn't really believe Santana but then again she knew better then to question her. She knew it wasn't safe.

"Whoaa! What happened to you cripple?" A voice from behind said, Santana turned around to see Puck standing there, she rolled her eyes. She really wanted to get off this subject.

"She tripped at your party," Sam said.

"Well don't you worry, me Sam and Quinny here will make sure no body makes fun of the little crippled San San today," Puck said making fun of Santana.

"Shut up ass face," Santana shot back.

"Just a joke, chill your beans," Puck said back.

As the day went on Santana couldn't help but feel more insecure about her ankle. She had, had the wicked witch of the west aka Sue Sylvester snap at her, for missing a week of cheerleading. She had been called worthless and a good for nothing girl which normally Santana doesn't get bothered but she was feeling practically vulnerable today.

Every class Santana had been in today she could hear whispers all around her, most of the time they weren't even about her but she thought they were. She thought they all were talking about her leg and her weakness and how much of a freak she was. This brought back memories from summer camp, a feeling she never wanted to feel again. She hated the scared little girl that was inside of her. As she looked around class, she heard more whispers and slowly sunk into her chair.

The one thing she told herself was to not let anyone know how she was actually feeling, in a week she would be off her crutches and be free from this pain. Just a week, she could do it. The thing with Santana is after her vulnerable stage, it turns to anger, she get explode with rage and no one ever see's it coming.

Santana didn't know how they did it, but somehow her friends managed to convince her to come to the Lima Bean with them. She really didn't remember the conversation she had, it was all kind of a blur but Santana promised to herself that the second anyone started talking about her ankle she would be out of there. So in walked Santana, hand in hand with Puck, they walked right to their usual table.

Off in the corner Brittany was cleaning a table off, she noticed Santana walk into the Bean and couldn't help but feel angry. She was angry at the fact that Santana was walking in with Puck, holding hands together. Like they were an exclusive couple, happier then ever. Brittany felt her heart swell with anger and jealousy but she shook her head and pretended not to notice, what she also didn't notice was how tight she was clutching onto the cloth she used to clean the table with.

"So San, what are you planning to do over summer break?" Sam asked.

"Donno, tan probably," Santana said. Just as they were getting into a conversation Azimio walked up to Santana's table and looking directly into Santana's eyes.

"Well, well look what we have hear. A weak little cripple lost in a fight," he said, Santana suddenly felt rage boil up in her.

"You don't know shit!" Santana said.

"Fuck off Azimio before I make you," Puck said standing up getting into his face.

"Please, you guys are nothing, look at you all a bunch of wossies, especially her," he points to Santana, Santana stands up forgetting about her hurt ankle and pushes Puck aside.

"Oh I really don't think you want to get me started because I will go all out on you! The razor blades will come out and you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye," Santana said glaring at Azimio.

"Aw look the cripple thinks she can fight me," Azimio said to his friends. "I don't think you can keep up this act for long," he said to her.

"This isn't an act, Yo no tengo tiempo para soportar tu mierda! Salir antes de que destoy el culo lo siento!" Santana snapped back, she was confused because everyone in the school knew she could make a kid cry or bleed or whatever. Her friends were now holding her back from pouncing on Azimio.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he goes and whispers in Santana's ear. "I'm not scared of dykes," Santana snapped her head up Azimio, she's shocked nobody other then her friends know that secret.

Santana lunges at Azimio talking him down to the floor throwing punches at him. This causes everyone in the Bean to look over at the commotion, Brittany looks shocked. She couldn't believe Santana was this violent. She runs over to get Santana off of the boy.

Before Brittany reaches Santana, Azimio gets Santana off of him and slams her head into a table momentarily disorienting her. Puck quickly punches Azimio to protect Santana followed by Sam getting involved in the fight. The two of them are holding him back from Santana. Shortly after the manager of the Bean comes over and breaks up the fight, kicking all of them out of the Bean for the day.

"That's right, you need these guys to help you win a fight," Azimio teases.

"Shut up," Sam snapped.

"Whatever, the fight was worth it," Azimio gets up and leaves, Sam and Puck quickly chase after him to finish him off leaving Santana alone outside with a throbbing headache. Fortunately for her Brittany came out to check on her, to see if she's ok. Brittany's face drops when she see's the condition Santana is in. Her lip is bleeding and she has a big bump on her head, not to mention her ankle hurts more then ever now.

"Are you an idiot?" Brittany asks Santana, started Santana snaps her head around to look at Brittany. She looks so innocent and caring, Santana feels like a shit disturber. "What happened?"

"He started it," Santana said defensively.

"That's not what I asked you," Brittany said.

"He just said some things to me," Santana shrugged it off. Brittany held an ice pack she had brought from the Beans kitchen to put on Santana's bump. Santana happily took it and the moment she put it on her injury she felt a million times better.

"Well it was good you had your boyfriend to help you out," Brittany said, she honestly wasn't happy that Santana was taken, even if it wasn't a serious relationship, but she tried to be supportive.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Santana said.

"Why does it feel like you're not all that crazy about him? Brittany asked.

"What? Of course I am," Santana said defensively.

"Yeah, ok, I'm just going off what I hear," Brittany said to her.

"What do you hear?" Santana wanted to know what people were saying about her, she wanted to know if they knew her secret, it would ruin her. She was having a little panic attack.

"Just that you guys are aloud to sleep around with whoever, not a serious relationship," Santana shrugged.

"I guess that's about right."

"So my question is, if you're so into him, why not just date inclusively?" Brittany asked.

"It's none of you're business, besides like this we booth get our needs filled when the other in unavailable," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry if I didn't realize you are such a sex addict," Santana looked shocked.

"I am not a sex addict!" Santana snapped, she was a little insecure when it came to those things. Brittany was prying herself into Santana's personal life and Santana didn't like it. But then again when she looked into those blue piercing eyes should couldn't help but open her mouth and talk about anything. It was like Brittany put her in some time of spell that Santana didn't want to break out of.

"Please, it's not like you're a virgin," Santana looked shocked, her face got all red and she looked down in embarrassment. She thought hard for something to say but nothing would come out of her mouth. Santana started to get insecure again, she could feel her heart start to race and wanted to be anywhere but here. "Oh my god, you are a virgin," Brittany said surprised.

"What? Of course not," Santana tried to lie but knew Brittany could see right through it. Sure Santana had hooked up with a bunch of people but she never went that far. She wanted her first time to be with someone she cared about and a girl for that matter. She looked away fro Brittany, she could feel the tears from all the embarrassment build up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Brittany said as meaningful as possible. "It's actually kind of cute."

"I am not cute," Santana said.

"Ok, but at least you can lose it to someone who really means something to you and not some random person," Santana smiled, Brittany was right. She didn't notice how close Brittany had gotten to her when she was talking. They faces were so close and Brittany's hand was resting of Santana's leg.

Santana felt hot, she felt her heart speed up, racing throughout her chest. Her lips were inches away from Brittany, if she leaned in a little they would be touching. Santana wanted that feeling more then ever but she knew she couldn't. They were so close, Santana found herself slowly leaning in but snapped out of it just as quickly.

"I have to go," Santana said as she got up and quickly hobbled away, she couldn't fall into that trap. She wouldn't make a fool of herself, but for the rest of the day all Santana could think about was how close the two were, how close they were to kissing.

**So I noticed there were like no fan fics uploaded today, like none! So if you are suffering from fan fiction withdrawal like me... I hope I ended your suffering. **

**Sorry if my Spanish isn't the best but let me know what you think? Hope you like it, and check out my other fan fic Close to Me. **


	7. Your Secrets, Aren't Secrets

That night Santana was thinking about all the ways Azimio could have figured out her secret. She knew none of her friends had told him, she knew her parents didn't even know who he was, so how could of he possibly figured it out. Was she that obvious? Were there other people at school who knew about her? Had he told anyone? All these thoughts were running through Santana's head and were starting to tear her apart.

She thought to herself, she thought it must be Brittany's fault. Yes, that was it. None of this mess started happening until Brittany appeared. Her crush on Brittany had caused Santana weakness, it showed off just how gay she was. She was feeling, this was all Brittany's fault. That's what Santana was telling herself but the truth was she was having a hard time convincing herself. She knew it wasn't Brittany's fault but she made it that way in order to feel better about herself. At least she would have someone to blame it on.

Santana stayed in her bed all wrapped up that night, feeling the tears fall onto her pillow, she knew if more people started to figure out her secret, she would be ruined. Her power would be gone, she wouldn't be the head bitch anymore and people would start disrespecting her. She would be powerless, made fun on, called named. She would end up as one of those losers like Rachel Berry. She couldn't let that happen.

Tomorrow Santana was going to do something to show everyone just how straight she could be, she wouldn't let anyone know her secret. She would take it to her grave if she had to. She knew what she had to do, so that night she text Puck the plan. He didn't like it, but he knew it would help Santana so he told her he would do it.

That morning Santana made sure she looked extra hot. She put on extra make up and wore an extra short skirt. If she was going to do this she had to look the part. She begged her dad that morning to let her take the car to school because she told him she needed it for a car wash charity event that was happening, thank god it was close to the summer or that plan would have back fired.

She rolled up with her car and as she got out all eyes were on her just as she liked it. They weren't gossiping eyes but they were all staring at her in awe. She looked good, she looked hot. She marched into school looking as hot as she possibly could and made her way over towards Puck, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey babe," Santana said with a wink. People were around the area wanting to hear into their conversation. Everyone wants to know what goes on between the two most popular kids in school.

"Santana are you sure you want to do this?" Puck whispered in her ear to make sure the other kids weren't listening.

"Of course, now lets go babe I don't want to be kept waiting," Santana said as she dragged Puck off into the bathroom. All the students knew what was going to happen in there, some even pressed their ears up to the door to listen. There were many people in the crowd but one stood out and that was Rachel Berry. She had heard the conversation and felt disgusted at the two of them. She just couldn't believe two people could do something like that, especially in school. She was very anti sex at the moment.

Class had already started and Santana and Puck were about ten minutes late, the teacher was in the middle of her lecture when the two of the walked through the door, people eyes drifted towards them and immediately started whispering to each other.

"Nice of you to join us. Take a seat please," the teacher said to the two of them and they moved to the back of the class were Quinn was sitting. Santana took a seat next to her and noticed she wasn't too happy with Santana.

"What's your problem?" Quinn spat out at Santana.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I heard what you did this morning," Quinn told her with a frown on her friends.

"Oh relax, it wasn't even that big of a deal," Santana said rolling her eyes. Just as Quinn was about to say something the teacher cut them off.

"Girls, stop talking. You're being very rude especially you Santana. Showing up to my class late and now you're talking," Santana just scoffed.

As the day went on eyes were stuck to Santana, by now the news got around what Puck and Santana did in the bathroom. Santana just smiled, surly now nobody had any idea that she was gay, Azimio was probably even questioning his theory. It was Puck and Santana, power couple, they were on top and together and that's the only thought that was popping into anyone's head at this time.

Suddenly Santana was in the hallway minding her own business when Mr. Figgins came up to her. She always hated that man, she thought he was always out to get her. But Figgins told Santana that he wanted to see her in his office so she followed him, with eyes on her and this time those eyes didn't feel so good. Once in his office she noticed that she wasn't the only one in there, Puck was sitting in the other chair.

"Sit down Ms. Lopez," Figgins said. "It has come to my attention that you two shared some... actions with each other this morning and I just won't accept that happening in my school."

"Are you serious, that's why were here. Who blabbed?" Santana said, she couldn't believe that someone actually told on them for this.

"That person will remain in secret," Figgins said.

"I bet it was Jacob, he was always a snitch and a dweeb," Puck scoffed.

"Enough, this was very inappropriate behavior between the two of you so I have to choice but to punish you. You two are suspended for the week," Santana and Puck both sat straight up in their chairs, they were surprised.

"This is a joke right? We're being punk'd" Puck said.

"You can't be serious? I need to be here, I am head of the cheerios! Sylvester will never stand for this, you can't suspend me!" Santana snapped.

"I'm sorry to both of you but we must take action for this," Figgins said.

"You can't actually believe we're the only people that have done it at school! You can't suspend me! We have finals coming up in two weeks." Santana snapped.

"Yeah and I have the final football game coming up! I need to practice, this is totally unreasonable." Puck said.

"You will be hearing from my father," Santana said.

"I've already spoken to both your parents and they are very disappointed in both of you. Puck, your mum will be coming to pick you up and Santana you are to drive your car straight come, these are the instructions from your parents," Figgins said.

"This is such bull crap!" Santana said.

"That is enough, please leave the school now," Santana and Puck both got up and walked out of the door into the hallway angrily. Puck then turned to Santana and pushed her into the locker.

"What the fuck Santana! This is you're fault!" Puck said.

"My fault! This is far from my fault," Santana yelled at Puck.

"You came up with the idea," Puck said.

"And you agreed to it!" Puck rolled his eyes and started to walk away from Santana but she ran after him and started speaking angrily, things she normally wouldn't say if she was thinking clearly.

"Who needs you anyway! You're a fuck up! I can't believe I was even friends with you!" Santana yelled at him.

"You know what Santana, I may be a fuck up but at least I'm not getting eaten alive by my own fear, at least I'm not some damaged little girl who's only bitching out in order to feel like everything ok. You're so insecure, you are nothing, and don't even think about asking for my help again." Puck said as he stormed away. That hit Santana, that hit her hard.

She just stood there with her eyes wide open, tears rolling down her face. She knew she had to hold them in but it was too hard, Puck had really gotten to her. She ran out of the school and got in her car driving off to god knows where. She couldn't face home right now, she couldn't face anyone.

Later that night at Brittany's home Rachel was over because her dads still thought she needed to be babysat even though she was in grade nine. So her and Brittany were watching a movie together while Brittany's parents were talking on the phone to someone, she didn't know who but that didn't really bother her. She was happy watching Finding Nemo with her favorite cousin.

They were at the part where Nemo's dad and Dory were hanging out with the sea turtles heading on their way to find Nemo who was currently missing. Nobody knew where he was but they were determined to find out. Rachel was into the movie when Brittany started to think about other things.

"So Rachel, anything exciting happen at school today?" Brittany asked, she was interested in Rachel's life but a particular Latina was on her mind and she wanted to see if Rachel would mention anything about her.

"Nothing to exciting," Rachel said.

"Are you sure? Nothing weird, crazy happened to you or anyone else in your school?" Brittany asked, Rachel thought for a moment.

"Santana and Puck had sex today in the bathroom," Brittany's eyes went wide. No, that couldn't possibly been right, she just talked to Santana. A virgin Santana, there was no way.

"What?" Brittany asked still not believing it.

"Yeah, in the morning, they went to the bathroom. It was really gross, they shouldn't do that in school. But I guess I expected that, she is the school slut," those words hit Brittany.

"Don't say that!" She snapped, she didn't even know why she snapped, but she just hated when people talked badly about Santana. She felt like she had to protect her or something.

"Well she is," Rachel said. Just then Brittany's parents came into the living room, looking a little pale.

"What is it mum?" Brittany asked.

"I just got off the phone with Santana's mum, apparently there was some situation at school and someone ratted her out to the principle. She got suspended and was supposed to come home straight away but she hasn't yet. She's missing," Brittany's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"We're going to help look for her, can you stay here and look after Rachel?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"I want to help look!" Brittany said, she couldn't imagine a cold, sad Santana out there, the thought just broke her heart.

"Maybe later, just stay here ok," Brittany nodded and her parents walked out the door. Brittany just sat on the couch totally stunned, and hurt. She was hurting for Santana, she felt useless not being out there. She needed to look for her, she needed to know she was ok.

"Hey it's like the movie," Rachel joked.

"That's not funny," Brittany said, it sounded like she was broken.

"Why are you so sad? It's not like she matters," Rachel said.

"How can you say that! Rachel, you don't know Santana, so don't judge her," Brittany snapped back, she felt the need to protect the girl.

"You don't know her either! You couldn't even believe she turned into some bitch when I told you, so don't go defending her when you know nothing about her," Rachel couldn't believe her cousin was standing up for Santana.

"Well I'm trying to get to know her. I can't even believe someone would rat her out," she looked at Rachel, and Rachel looked away hiding her face. "What? You know something don't you?"

"I..." Rachel stopped talking.

"What do you know?" Brittany asked in a serious tone.

"I was the one that told," Rachel confessed.

"What!? You can't just go around telling teachers that! Look what you did to Santana, she doesn't deserve that!" Rachel had never heard this tone with Brittany before and frankly she was a little frightened.

"What they were having sex in the bathroom! I had to tell someone. You should not have sex in school," Rachel said firmly.

"That's not your decision to tell though! They're teenagers they can do what they want. You had no right," Brittany got up and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called.

"To find Santana," Brittany said as she slammed the door closed behind her.

**So what did yout think? Did you like the chapter? Do you think Brittany will find Santana? Hope everyone liked it and had a good break! Also feel free to follow my Tumblr haha somewhere-in-the-woods **


	8. I'll Always Find You

Santana saw nothing but black sky outside her windows as she sped down the road not looking back. She didn't know where she was, she was lost. She knew she couldn't be out of lima but in truth she was starting to get scared. Day light had now disappeared and it was getting really late, her parents were probably getting worried about her and her whereabouts.

She was only supposed to drive for a little bit, just to cool off but then she got further and further away and her thoughts began to pick up. She just got so distracted and by the time she realized that she should probably turn around she was lost. Looking down at the gas tank Santana realized that she was pretty much out of gas so she decided to save the little bit she had left for morning. She pulled over to the side of the road and just sat there, staring at the lonely road that rested ahead of her.

Everything felt lost and messed up, she never meant for anything to get this far, she liked Puck as a friend and only that. She couldn't believe she had thought up that stupid idea, she was gay for gods sakes. Santana just wanted to be herself, the secret was tearing her apart but all she could think about was how her life would change if people figured out the real her.

There was no way she was ready to deal with that yet, she shouldn't have to. Santana wished that her problems could be, 'she stole my boyfriend' or something like that, but her problems had to go much deeper then that.

Santana looked over at her phone, she tried to find serves a few spots back but she had no luck. This time just to be sure she clicked her phone again to check but... still she had no serves. She would have to wait till morning to reach some civilization with the last few miles she had left. God, she was so stupid. All Santana wanted to do was curl up in her nice warm bed and go to sleep, but instead she was stuck out her, cold, alone and nobody to comfort her.

Santana brought her hand up to her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes, she had nothing in her car, no food, water or even a blanket. She wished she had someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, truthfully she wished Brittany was with her, she wanted to feel her warmth, to be able to cuddle up to her whenever she wanted. Santana quickly realized what she was thinking and tried to push the thought out of her head. Brittany was straight.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by, one hour, two hours? But she did know that she had fallen asleep for a little while and now her car was freezing. Santana tried to pull her Cheerio's uniform down but like that think could ever grow in length. She wrapped her arms around her trying to warm herself up but it wasn't working.

This time Santana couldn't hold the tears back, she felt them streaming out. She was cold, scared and alone. She just rested her head on the steering wheel and cried. Suddenly she heard something from outside the car, her head jolted up and she looked down the road to see a little yellow light shinning, which shortly turned into two yellow lights. It was from a car. Santana didn't know if she should feel relived or frightened. It could be some stranger with an ax or something. She could be meeting her doom at this moment and there would be nobody around to help her.

Santana's heart rate began to pick up beating out of the chest. She was now thinking the worst. She knows she shouldn't be but that's all her mind would go to. He tears picked up, coming down faster and faster and her breath hitched like she forgot how to breathe. The car had stopped behind hers and there was someone now coming forward to her door. Santana couldn't make out the figure so her brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight; squeezing her eyes shut hoping that she would make it through this night.

"Santana?" A knock on the window came. Oh god, Santana thought. They knew her name they were coming for her. Santana felt her tears squeezing out of her tightly shut eyes.

"Santana please open up," the voice said again. Santana reluctantly opened one of her eyes a little bit to see who this strange figure was that was calling her name. Brittany.

If Santana had felt any kind of relief in her whole life this would be the best kind. It wasn't her mum, dad or any other adult but it was in fact Brittany. The one person she felt completely safe with in all situations. She sighed in relief and didn't notice the little smile that creeped up on her face.

Santana opened up the door and flew into Brittany's arms hugging her tightly, crying, weeping into her shoulder. She couldn't hold her tears in, she didn't care she was crying right now, all she cared about was that she was safe in Brittany's arms, that she was found and it wasn't anyone coming to take her away.

"Shhh, you're safe now ok," Brittany said in the most sensor voice ever, trying to calm Santana down. Seeing her like this just broke something inside of Brittany, she didn't know why, but it did.

Brittany just continued to hold Santana tight and stock her back. She felt how cold Santana was at this moment and it made her heart drop. She was freaking, almost as cold as an ice cube. Letting go of Santana for one minute Brittany took off her jacket and placed it around the poor freezing girl.

"You safe," Brittany whispered again feeling the grip of Santana tighten around her.

"I feel so stupid," Santana managed to get out with all her sobbing and heavy breaths.

"Your not," Brittany said.

"I am, I was so scared. I thought I'd be out here the whole night," Santana sniffed. Brittany just held the girl tighter showing her that she was safe.

"I'll always find you okay. I promise," Santana looked up at Brittany and nodded. Right now she didn't care that Brittany was holding her, she felt safe and happy and for once in her life she felt like herself. "Do you want me to take you home?" Santana just nodded.

The first part of the car ride was quiet, Santana clutched onto Brittany's jackets for warmth and Brittany focused on the road. Santana knew she had to say something but she was so embarrassed that Brittany had found her like that. She felt so vulnerable, she never shows people that side to her, not even Quinn.

"Thanks," Santana said quietly.

"I'm just happy I found you," Brittany said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I bet Rachel already told you," Santana said in a bitchy tone. She didn't want to be mean to Brittany, just the fact that Rachel always told Brittany everything about her made her mad.

"She did, but I want to hear your side of the story," Santana looked up at her in confusion and then took a deep breath.

"Everyone at school was going to find out, I couldn't let that happen. So Puck and I..." Santana trailed off.

"So, what Rachel told me was true? I thought you were leaving that for someone special Santana?" Santana cringed at the disappointed voice Brittany was giving her.

"We didn't do it. We only pretended," Santana said. "Like in the movie Easy A."

Brittany felt relived for some reason. She couldn't quiet explain it but she was so happy that Santana and Puck didn't have sex. Just the thought of those two together made Brittany angry. Actually the thought of Santana with anyone made her angry. Now that she was beginning to understand Santana better, she could see the little girl in her that she used to babysit.

"So you would rather everyone think you had sex then find out your secret?" Santana nodded. "Why?"

"Because it's better this way." Santana said in a small voice.

"It sounds like this secret is bothering you. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything okay. I won't judge you know matter what. I'm not saying you have to tell me everything, I'm just saying that if you ever want to talk, I'm here," hearing that just made Santana feel ten times better inside.

"Thanks." Santana said.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Brittany told her, which made her stomach flutter. She loved that Brittany cared about her.

They reached Santana's house and reluctantly Santana got out of the car and walked up to her stairs where she opened the door to find her parents sitting in their chairs by the phone waiting to her from the police. Their eyes jolted up when they saw her come in. The relief in their eyes looked like something Santana has never seen before.

"Santana! Where have you been?" Santana's father demanded.

"Hush, don't you see that she's cold and has been crying. Come sit down baby," Mrs. Lopez said to Santana, as Santana curled up to her mothers side and let two tears slip out again. "Santana what happened?"

"I was angry, so I went for a drive, but then I got lost and ran out of gas and my phone stopped working and I was so scared and..." Santana rambled on until her tears got the better half of her and she started to cry again.

"Oh Tana," her mother said hugging her.

"You were angry at the boy you had sex with? At school!? I thought you were gay?!" Santana's dad snapped.

"I didn't, I didn't. We only pretended," Santana said through her tears.

"Why would you do that?" Her mother asked.

"They were going to find out, and I couldn't let that happen," Santana said again.

"That was so stupid Santana. We are going to call Figgins tomorrow and get this whole situation solved," Mr. Lopez told to her straight.

"No! Then they're going to all know it was a lie and then they'll wonder why I did it," Santana said. She was pleading, she couldn't let anyone figure out that she was gay.

"Santana I'm not going to let you miss school for this," Mr. Lopez said.

"Please! Don't do this," Santana begged.

"How about we have a good nights sleep and talk about this is the morning okay? When we're all thinking clearly," Mrs. Lopez said as Antonio, Santana's dad mumbled and left the room.

"He hates me," Santana said quietly.

"No he doesn't. We were just all concerned and so worried," Maribel said. "How did you get home?"

"Brittany found me," Santana said.

"Oh she's such a nice girl. I need to thank her," Maribel said.

"Can I go to sleep now? I'm really tired," Santana said.

"Of course."

Up in Santana's room she was in bed all ready to go to sleep. After her eventful day all she wanted was to dream away everything and wake up forgetting about all the events that happened. She was so tired she felt her eyelids slowly close but just before she heard her phone vibrate.

**To Santana: Hey, it's Brittany. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Have a good night San. **

_She called her San. _

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Brittana is slowly moving forward. Let me know your thoughts and stuff. **


	9. Surprises

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Brittany asks Santana as she sits down on the couch next to the girl, handing her the popcorn.

Santana's mother had insisted on inviting Brittany and her family over for dinner to thank Brittany for finding Santana. It was a bit awkward between Santana and her father since Antonio still thought that she was being childish and should tell the school and her principal that the two didn't have sex.

On top of that she hadn't spoken to Puck or Quinn or Sam since school that day she went missing. Quinn and Sam had both tried to call her but she continued to ignore them. Yes they were probably worried sick about her but Santana cared about one thing more then anything and that was her pride. That had been broken now, people had probably found out that Brittany had found her crying in her car all alone, all pathetic. Tough Santana Lopez had a weak point and now she felt powerless.

As dinner progressed her dad exchanged a few words with her but still nothing too much. Santana's relationship with her father was never really good. Well it was until she told him she was gay. Sure he didn't kick her out or abuse her but he just kind of pretended that, that part of her life disappeared. He stopped asking her how her day was or how her friends were doing.

Santana's mum on the other hand couldn't have been more supportive. She was there through every tough time Santana had, she gets her. Santana is just so happy that she has this connection with her, she wouldn't know where she would be otherwise.

Brittany on the other hand could sense the tension coming between the two. She could tell that there was some struggling going on between Santana and her father. She wondered if that was the deep secret Santana was keeping. That her father and her didn't get alone.

Brittany was now sitting on the couch next to Santana in the other room watching a movie. They had wanted some popcorn so Brittany told her she would go get some seeing as how she wanted some water anyway. Brittany wanted to get to know Santana, she wanted to become friends or maybe even find more out about these feelings she been having for her.

"Non existent," Santana mumbles.

"What? I thought you guys looked cute together," Brittany said but in fact she was kind of relived. Seeing Santana with another person made her cringe inside.

"He got mad, that I got him suspended, so we broke up," Santana said shrugging it off like it was no big deal. Sure "dating" Puck wasn't the big deal, it was the fact that he was one of her best friends and now they were nothing.

"Hold up Santana. This was not all your fault ok. You can't take all the blame. He agreed to have fake sex or whatever you want to call it," Brittany said. For once Santana actually listened to someone's opinion. Brittany was right.

"Whatever," Santana played it off again like nothing was wrong.

"Why do you always do that?" Brittany asked.

"Do what?" But Santana knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Play things off like they aren't a big deal. Shut people out," Brittany says but Santana just avoids her eyes. She knows Brittany's right.

"Why do we always have to talk about me, why do you insist on asking me questions, can't we talk about you or something else for once," Santana said, trying to change the subject. She knew she couldn't let people in, she's been hurt to many times and she's afraid to be hurt again.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" A bunch of questions were running through Santana's mind right now but there was one in particular that stood out.

"So we talk about my dating life. Tell me about yours? Do you have a boyfriend?" Here is comes, the moment that Brittany admits she's straight.

"Nope, no thanks," okay maybe Brittany didn't have a boyfriend which Santana really couldn't believe but obviously she was straight right?

"Oh, that's surprising," Santana said making Brittany lift an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Brittany asked.

"I donno, your just like pretty and stuff and nice. I just thought you'd have a boyfriend," Santana said.

"I haven't had a boyfriend in years," Santana's eyes bulged.

"How is that possible?" To say Santana was shocked is an understatement.

"Santana I'm gay," Santana couldn't believe her ears. They were broken right? She was going crazy or something. She couldn't believe that Brittany had just said she was gay. Brittany was gay. Gay, Brittany. No guys for Brittany, only girls. This just kept running over and over again in Santana's head. She couldn't believe anything she just heard.

"W-what?" Santana stuttered out.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Brittany asked.

"What? No, no of course not, I was just surprised," Santana said, she was still trying to process what Brittany had just told her. She was gay. Did Santana have an actual chance? No, even though Brittany played for the same team as her didn't mean she could ever like Santana, I mean why would she, she's a bitch. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Santana asked timidly.

"Nope, I am very single," Santana smiled inside, she wanted to burst with joy but obviously she couldn't or that would be a dead give away to Brittany.

"Do you like anyone?" Santana asked.

"I have someone in mind, yeah," and her smile just disappeared in seconds. Santana felt crushed once again.

"Oh, cool," Santana said.

"Santana you know you don't have to be afraid of anything right? Everyone will love you regardless of what your secret is," Santana looked up at Brittany with watery eyes. Did she know? Santana thought.

"Do you know, what my secret is?" Santana asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a damn idea but like I said before. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," Santana just smiled and nodded, just then her phone started to ring again, Santana looks at it and hangs up, as usual.

"You know you should answer that, I bet your friends are worried about you," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I'll call back later," Santana said pulling her phone down and taking some popcorn.

Brittany senses that something is still bothering Santana. She's been sensing it for a while now and wishes that whatever pain was in this girl that she could just take it all away. Brittany wants Santana to just be happy, to forget about everything but the girls been going through so much, especially in these last few days.

Suddenly an idea came into Brittany's head, she knew exactly what she was going to do, or going to try and do. She was going to try and make Santana happy and feel like she can trust Brittany at no matter what it takes. Brittany started to think that all these feelings she was feeling towards Santana was in fact a crush starting the build. When Santana was sad so was Brittany, when she was happy Brittany felt the same emotion. Brittany defiantly had a crush on Santana.

"Do you want to come with me somewhere tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Where," Santana said.

"That's a surprise," well Santana wasn't going to say no, when would be the next time she would get to hang out with Brittany alone? Santana would take this chance.

"Yeah, ok," she said smiling.

"Good," she said.

That morning Santana woke up a little earlier then usual, she didn't want to wake up too early because she was NOT a morning person but she would get up to make herself look good for Brittany. She tried on a couple of outfits before settling on a red tank top with fitted skinny jeans. She brushed her hair, grabbed an apple and waited for Brittany to pick her up. She was honestly shaking because she was so nervous.

Once again Santana's phone rang distracting her from her thoughts. Quinn, this was the tenth time she had called Santana so she figured she might as well pick it up seeing as she had a little bit of time to kill. Santana clicked enter and began getting an ear full from Quinn.

"_What the hell San! I was so fricken worried about you! Why haven't you picked up your phone?" Quinn asked. _

"I've just been really busy Q, sorry," Santana said.

"_You could have at least called me to tell me that you were alright!" Quinn yelled. _

"I'm sorry. Look I promise I'll explain everything to you tomorrow ok, I promise. Just come to my house once you're done with school," she said. She could see Brittany pull up at her house and she needed to go now.

"_Why not today?" Quinn asked. _

"I'm going out," Santana said.

"_With whoooo? Quinn was interested now. _

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow okay, I need to go," Santana told her.

"_Ugh fine, bye bitch," Quinn said hanging up the phone. _

Santana just laughed at her. Those two had an interesting friendship, sure they called each other names and stuff but they were always there for one another. Best friends, they were together till the end. Santana came out of her door and went down to meet Brittany, she smiled when she was her wrapping Santana in a hug. Santana was taking by surprise but immediately melted into her touch. Everything felt so good.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Brittany asked.

**I know this is really shot. I will try to make the next one longer. But tell me your thoughts. What did you think? **


	10. Let Me Take You Here

They arrive at the place Brittany wants to take them which is just a little bit out of Lima, once they arrive Santana's jaw drops open. The last time she has been to one of these was with Brittany, and that was when she was ten. That was also the last time she ever babysat her. Santana was pretty sad that day because let's face it, she's always had a thing for Brittany, even when she was a little child.

Santana couldn't believe they had just pulled up to the annual fair. Santana was here, at a fair, with Brittany, just the two of them. This was like a fricken date, except it wasn't and Santana really had to stress that fact to herself. She knew that Brittany had just brought her here to try and cheer her up and it was nothing more then that. Santana didn't even know if she should call them friends, due to the fact that she's treated her pretty shitty since she's been back here.

Santana wanted to say something, she needed to say something but she was in such shock that the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. All that kept repeating in her head were the words Brittany, gay and date. THIS WAS NOT A DATE! Santana had to keep repeating to herself, she knew she couldn't do anything. Yeah she's gay but come on, like she would be interested in Santana. A rude bitch with self-confidant issues. She may be hot, but there's way more to her then that, not to mention all her fucked up problems.

"I don't know if you still like them, but they used to be your favorite when you were younger," Brittany says pulling Santana out of her thoughts.

"I actually haven't been to anymore since you last took me," her eyes practically bulged from her head.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, I guess I never really had time to go after that," Santana says. She looks her with her bright blue eyes that Santana can get lost in for hours. She looks at her with sadness but also care.

"Does that mean you don't wanna go?" She asks a little disappointed.

"No, no! Of course I want to go. I was in a better mood once I first say this place," Santana says quickly trying to get ride of that sad frown on Brittany's face. Anything to make her happy, she didn't like seeing her sad and besides she kind of am excited for this fair. It could be fun.

We got out of the car and headed to the entrance, Brittany had a huge smile on her face, which Santana couldn't help smile at herself. She looked so cute, how she got excited for the smallest things, this is probably why she was Santana's favorite babysitter as a kid, because she was a kid herself. She's always been so free, never caring about what people think or say about her. Yeah she gets sad sometimes when people talk about her... which Santana will kick them all in the ass if they say that again... but she's always just so happy.

Brittany was so excited to be here. She knew she was probably stretching it by bringing Santana to the fair because that was the type of thing you do on a date but Brittany didn't care. She hoped Santana wouldn't either. The one thing that did get to Brittany was that she couldn't do anything about these feelings she was starting to develop for Santana, the girl was straight for gods sake, she had a boyfriend, well before they broke up.

She knew Santana was mean, that she's changed from when Brittany last knew her but that didn't stop those feelings from sneaking up on her. She liked Santana so much, but here she was... stuck, unable to act upon those. Brittany not only wished she could be with Santana but she also wished the girl would open up to her. She wanted to know what was going on in her head 24,7 and why she acted the way she did.

"Where to first?" Brittany asked Santana, since Brittany wanted to make her feel better, she would go on any ride the girl wanted to do.

"We could try the haunted house?" Santana asked. She didn't know why, but she got a thrill out of scary stuff. I could be the fact that she got so scared of everything in the house that for one second in her life she forgot about all the other shit and secrets that she was holding back. For once she wasn't thinking about her problems, she could just forget.

"Haunted house?" Brittany asked with a hint of fear. She hated scary things, she was terrified of them. She got scared just thinking about everything that went on in there. Brittany really didn't want to go but Santana did, so it was time to pull up her big girl pants and finally suck up her fear. "Ok," she said in a small voice.

"You don't sound to thrilled about that, we can do something different?" Santana didn't want to put Brittany in an uncomfortable situation, that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you as a haunted house person," Brittany said trying to cover up her fear.

"Oh no? What type of person do I look like?" Santana laughed.

"More like a roller costar girl," Brittany told her.

"I like those too, we can do that after if you want?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah sure," Brittany said as they both walked to the haunted house. Brittany hadn't even gone in the house yet and she was already scared of the decorations that were on the outside.

Once in the house Brittany looked around and saw nothing but darkness, she tried biting on her lip in order to hold the whimpers that would come out of her mouth. She needed to be brave. Suddenly something big jumped out in front of the two of them and Brittany jumped back and screamed. Santana couldn't hold back a chuckle, she couldn't deny the fact that scared Brittany looked so cute.

"You okay?" Santana said, but Brittany just nodded her head trying to contain herself.

They walked a little faster in the haunted house and saw some pretty nasty and scary things. Brittany was shaking so much from all the stuff she saw but she continued to walk in the house trying to be brave for Santana. Brittany was about to stay something when something dropped from the ceiling and landed on Brittany's head. She flapped her arms and started freaking out trying to get whatever was on her off. Once it hit the floor with a thud she saw it was a rubber spider, the poor girl was so scared she had tears in her eyes and was breathing heavily.

Santana saw this and the sight literally broke her heart. She couldn't believe that she had made Brittany come in here and made her scared out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come in here," Santana says looking down. Brittany realizes that she feels bad for dragging her in here and that's one thing she doesn't want Santana to feel today.

"No, it's okay, really. But do you mind if I maybe, hold your hand for the rest of the way," Santana's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped open but she quickly closed it so she wouldn't be obvious. Brittany had just asked to hold her hand, she was in shock.

"Y-yeah," Santana stuttered out as she held out her hand for Brittany. Brittany took it and smiled at her. Both girls loved holding onto each others hand, they fit perfectly together. Right now it was like all Santana's worries had just disappeared out of her and she felt free, she felt safe.

For the rest of the walk in the house whenever Brittany got scared she would curl up into Santana and the girl would just hold her. This made Santana's heart flutter every time. She couldn't help but smile every time Brittany would curl up into her, she knew she should feel bad but holding Brittany made her feel so happy, she could get used to that feeling.

Once outside the haunted house Brittany let out a breath of relief and looked up at the bright sky shinning above them, taking it in. Neither one of the girls realized it but they were still holding hands making their way to the next ride. For the first time Santana felt like she had nothing to worry about, she felt like she could be herself whenever she was around Brittany.

"Are you having fun here?" Brittany asked hoping Santana's day was going well.

"Yeah, it's nice to just get away," Santana told her. "I like how free it feels to just be out here and forget everything that's waiting back at home for me."

"I know how you feel, reality sucks sometimes," Brittany told her.

"Sure does," Santana says. Then she thinks of something, something she's been wondering about. "Brittany, why do you put up with me? I mean I'm a bitch."

"Yes you are," Brittany said bluntly. "But sometimes you're nice, like right now and I like nice Santana," Brittany said honestly.

"Is that the only reason?" Santana was curious.

"No," _Because I think you're awesome and cute and I like you so, so much that I want to kiss your face right now and when you're sad or happy... _But Brittany knew she couldn't say that. "Because I know you're not all one layer and maybe if you trust me enough I can get to know those layers."

"You like getting to know people don't you?" Santana said.

"Yeah, everyone's story is so unique. I like hearing what people have been through. Everyone interesting and you, I donno, something about you makes me want to know you," Brittany told her making Santana smile. Santana thought Brittany was so smart, everything she said was so well thought out and deep. Santana honestly thought Brittany's brain was amazing, her outlook on life was one of the best things about her.

"You know I never really liked Puck like that," Santana said... Brittany looked at her to continue. "Our deal was that we don't date exclusively. That we can kiss or sleep with anyone that we want, because everyone knows Puck and me don't do relationships," Santana said.

"But you haven't slept with anyone?" Brittany doesn't know where Santana is going with this.

"I know, because honestly I don't want to just sleep around with people or kiss anyone. I want that one person I can hold at night and tell them that I love them. I want... I want to be with someone," Brittany is surprised, did Santana just open up a little bit of herself?

"San that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Brittany smiled.

"You're the first person I've told that too," Santana admitted which made Brittany's heart flutter, knowing she's staring to trust her.

"Why don't you let people know that?" Brittany asked.

"Because then I loose my power and I can't do that. Then that will lead to this other thing and people will know I have a soft spot and then they'll find out that..." _that I'm gay. _Santana thinks but instead she just trails off.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are or that you want that connection with someone. Love is the best feeling in the world and if you want it, you should go after it regardless of what anyone thinks," Brittany gives great advice Santana thought.

"I donno, let's just move on ok?" Santana asked wanting to drop the subject now.

"Yeah ok," Brittany didn't want to pry anymore, she had hit a pretty big break though with Santana and that was a good feeling.

Santana knew this was starting to feel like a date but she didn't want to let go of Brittany's hand, nor did Brittany. They knew they should but neither would let go. Something caught Santana's eye, it was cotton candy. She hadn't had it in forever and wanted some but she knew Sue would probably kill her if she ate that.

"You want some?" Brittany asked as she noticed Santana had been staring at it.

"No thanks," Santana said but Brittany could see through her lie.

"You know Sue doesn't have to know that you had just a little bit of Cotton Candy," Santana stares at her confused.

"How did you know that?" Santana asks.

"I didn't graduate 20 years ago, of course I know what Sue makes her cheerio's do, I went to your school too, remember," that was true and Sue hadn't changed to much over the past couple of years.

"Maybe I could have a little bit," Santana says.

"Yey! I'll buy some!" Brittany says excitedly and runs off the buy some for her and Santana. As Brittany ran off Santana had to convince herself that THIS IS NOT A DATE but it was getting harder and harder not to think that. It was getting hard not to shove her to a wall and just kiss her face. Everything about her was so cute, Santana couldn't help those thoughts that ran in her head but she knew she had to push those feelings away.

As Santana waited for Brittany to come back she decided to wait by the bench that wasn't too far away from her. She saw Brittany turn to smile at her and it just warmed her heart and gave her the little butterflies in her stomach. Everything about today seemed so perfect.

She was so happy Brittany took her out to get her mind off of everything. Santana decided then that she needed to go to the bathroom really badly so she quickly sent Brittany a text telling her where she'd be and took off. Once she was out of the bathroom a tall guy came up to her and stood right in front of her face. Santana looked up at him and her face, her mood, everything just dropped.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is someone on a date?" The guy asked.

"It's not a date, we're only friends," Santana snapped. She wouldn't let him get to her, she couldn't. She told herself to play if off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah right, just admit that you're gay Santana. You like girls and you're on a little date with one of your dykes right now," Azimio spat in her face.

"Fuck you, you don't know shit!" Santana snapped back.

"How would you feel if the whole school were to find out this information," Santana was dead scared. Her heart was beating out of her chest, that couldn't happen, people couldn't find out she was gay.

"They wouldn't believe you because obviously it is a lie!" Santana told him.

"Please, that whole stunt with Puck, I bet everyone see's through that as much as I do," Santana felt cold, she didn't know what to do anymore. It had to have worked, her plan needed to work.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana said.

"Whatever lesbo, watch your back, things could get messy for you," he said with a wink and walked off with his friends walking behind him.

Santana felt sick, like physically sick. She couldn't believe that Azimio knew her secret, how did he even know. That can't get out, it anyone was to find out she would be ruined and everything would come crashing down on her. She shook her head trying to forget it but the thoughts wouldn't get out of her head.

What she didn't know was that Brittany had heard the whole conversation between the two. Brittany didn't want to say anything, she knew that guy was a bully but she couldn't help to think if what the he said was actually true. Was Santana really gay?

No, Brittany thought. He was just a bully and was saying those things to get on Santana's nerves. She couldn't be gay, I mean she had a boyfriend and liked guys. She didn't have a chance with her because Santana was straight. Brittany wished she was, she wished she could kiss her and cuddle with her but the chances of Santana being gay were very slim so Brittany decided not to get her hopes up and just forget about what she had heard.

Brittany came up to her, snapping Santana out of her thoughts. Santana knew she should be happy Brittany came back, she knew she shouldn't let Azimio get to her because he probably just said those things to get on her nerves but Santana couldn't help think about it and just like that Santana's guard was back up. Everything that Brittany had uncovered today and broken down was put back up by Santana closing her off.

"Hey, I got the cotton candy," Brittany said as she approached Santana.

"Great, I'm just going to get fat with that, are you trying to get me fat" Santana snapped, she didn't mean to but she couldn't help it. To say Brittany was surprised by Santana's attitude was an understatement but she figured it had something to do with what the guy said so she brushed it off.

"No I... sorry," Brittany said in a small voice.

"Can you just drop me home," Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany was a little crushed, Santana knew she was hurting her and she hated it but she hated herself more at this moment.

They drove in silence for the rest of the way. Santana felt really bad for the way she acted towards Brittany but his words kept running over and over in her head. She hated how she carried this secret over top of her, it was slowly eating her up. She felt that Brittany was the only person she could let in and although that was scary as hell, she didn't want them to loose that connection.

Once they had arrived at Santana house she knew she couldn't let Brittany drive away like this. It wouldn't be right so for once in her life she tried to not let her emotions come out in her attitude. She was going to do the right thing this time because should couldn't lose Brittany.

"I'm sorry, for back there, I didn't mean it," Santana said with her head down.

"It's fine," Brittany said.

"No seriously, I'm really sorry," Santana told her.

"I get it Santana, I said it's okay," Brittany still felt hurt and just wanted to forget about this feeling.

"No it's not. I was a bitch and I don't have an excuse for lashing out on you, I'm really sorry. You were just trying to be nice and I had to be a total ass," Brittany smiled, she knew Santana had probably never apologized to someone before and here she was trying to make up for her mistakes.

"You can make it up to me if you come over this weekend for some ice cream?" Brittany said.

"Deal," Santana smiled. "And Brittany, I had a really good time today," Santana said as she got out of the car and waved to Brittany. Yeah, she was starting to have a soft spot for Britt and this time, she didn't mind.

**Ok so I am suffering from lack of fan fiction, cause like nothing was updated today so I thought I'd end your suffering too by updating. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, did you like it? It's longer! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Thunderstorms

"Rachel, come here," Brittany called from her kitchen as she tried to make some pancakes.

Rachel came bouncing in, with her pajamas on that she had borrowed from Brittany because she had forgotten hers at home and was too lazy to go get them. Now she was wearing blue pajamas with little yellow ducks on them. The pajamas screamed Brittany. Rachel was staying for a sleepover at her cousin's house.

Brittany was happy about this; she hardly ever got to have sleepovers with Rachel. Yes Brittany wanted this sleepover but she wouldn't actually have asked Rachel to come over if she didn't have plan. Sure she loved her cousin but there was only so much Rachel she could take without her driving her insane. The real reason Brittany wanted Rachel to stay over was to find out more information about Santana. She was just so captivated by the girl she couldn't help herself.

Now the girls were attempting to make a late night snack after they had finished watching their favorite movie. A Disney movie which happened to be 'Tangled'. Both of them sung out loud to each and every song, this is the one thing they could bond over, singing Disney songs.

"What can I help you with?" Rachel asked.

"I actually have a question for you," Brittany said as she poured the milk into the bowl, mixing the pancake batter up.

"Yeah ok," Rachel told her.

"You know how the other day you said that Santana went to that party, I was just wondering. What is Santana like at parties?" Brittany asked, she wanted to find out something, something that would help out her theory.

"Why do you care? Who cares what she's like," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm just curious. Can you answer me," Brittany asked her again. It was typical for Rachel to give her brief, stubborn answers when she didn't like someone.

"She's a bitch, like usual," Brittany huffed. This was getting nowhere.

"Rach, what is she like," Brittany said again with more stubbornness to her voice.

"Well for starters she's usually one of the first people to get drunk and by the end of the night she's wasted out of her mind. I don't know really, I've seen her do many shots, a lot of body shots and she makes out with a lot of people," that got Brittany interested, she looked at Rachel with curiosity.

"Like who?" Brittany asked.

"Mostly girls, she's one of those girls who make out with other girls to get the guys attention you know. It's totally wrong if you ask me. Making out with girls for attention, she's such an attention seeker," even if Rachel though it was just for attention, Brittany thought something else. What if Santana actually was gay?

"I bet she has her reasons," Brittany says.

"Why do you always stick up for her? She doesn't deserve it, she's a bitch! I cold hearted bitch who's slept with practically every guy in the whole school," Brittany didn't like Rachel's attitude. She didn't like how Rachel was saying those things about her. She didn't know Santana she didn't know anything.

"Don't judge people before you know them," Brittany said sternly, staring Rachel right in the eye.

"I know Santana, and I know she's a bully," Rachel snapped, Brittany was kind of taken back at Rachel's attitude.

"All I'm saying is that, she could have a reason with drinking so much at parties or doing what she does," Brittany tries to defend.

"Whatever Britt," Rachel says as she storms off. Brittany knows Rachel is a drama queen but this was just totally uncalled for. She didn't like the way her cousin's attitude was. She thought it was mean and she didn't like mean so she decided to give her space so she could calm down. She knows Santana bullies Rachel and she feels bad for her but she also knows why Santana does it... well she thinks she knows why. What she is sure of is that there's more to Santana then people think.

While Rachel was god knows where in Brittany's house, Brittany had just finished the pancakes and checked the time. She knew her parents were not going to be back until later, much later. A thunderstorm had started outside which didn't really bother Brittany like it used to but she was still a little uncertain about it. She was about to sit down and eat when a sudden knock at the door startled her. She wondered who would be crazy enough to be out at this house.

Obviously Rachel wasn't going to go and open the door because she was probably still blowing off steam somewhere, so Brittany got up and went to it. She was not expecting what was in front of her. A drenched Santana was standing at her door, shivering from the cold.

"Santana?" Brittany said confused.

"Sorry, I just... can I come in?" Santana asked. Brittany looked at her face and saw that she had been crying. Her heart broke at the sight, she wanted to just pull the girl in and hug her tightly.

"Yeah, of course," Brittany says as she lets the poor, cold soaking wet girl inside. "You're all wet, come, I'll give you some clothes to borrow."

Santana just looks at her feet, she looks so broken, nothing like her usual confidant 'I'm better then you' attitude. She looks up at Brittany hesitantly; Brittany can see fear coming from her eyes. It breaks her heart, she wants to comfort the girl but she isn't sure if they're on that level of friendship yet. Seeing Santana look like this is tearing her apart, like the world will come crumbling down on them.

"No that's okay," Santana said in a small voice.

"Santana you should change before you catch a cold or something." Brittany said, that's the last thing she wanted Santana to get, she wanted to take care of her.

"I guess I could, if you're sure," Brittany didn't understand what was wrong with Santana; this defiantly wasn't her usual self. She was so different, so scared and insecure.

"Of course!" Brittany said as she dragged Santana upstairs into her bedroom. Santana looked around and couldn't believe what she was seeing and thinking. She was in Brittany's bedroom, she couldn't believe it. As she looked around she saw that her bedroom was painted a pink and white and had suffered unicorns and bears everywhere. It screamed Brittany. Santana smiled, this just only made Brittany all that more cute.

Brittany had gone to her closest and pulled out a pair of sweatpants for Santana and a shirt. She hoped Santana wouldn't mind wearing that, but it was really all she had as of right now. All her other clothes were either in the wash or sprawled out on the floor.

"This okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah fine," Santana said taking the clothes.

"Um, that bathrooms over there, so you can change," Brittany said, pointing her in the right way.

As Santana changed Brittany couldn't help but think that something was seriously wrong. Not only was Santana walking in the thunderstorm at this hour but she also arrived completely broken and sad when she showed up to her door. She wished Santana felt better, although if she did she knew she wouldn't have gotten to see Santana tonight. But Brittany would rather Santana be herself, her happy self.

"We can go back downstairs if you want? I just made pancakes," Brittany said as Santana came out changed in her clothes, and she had to admit, seeing Santana wear her clothes just turned her on. She looked so sexy in her sweatpants, Brittany had to remind herself to look at Santana and not the rest of her body.

"That sounds good, I didn't really get to eat dinner," Brittany led her downstairs into the kitchen, where she gave Santana some pancakes and the Maple Syrup.

"These are so good!" Santana said with a big smile on her face. Brittany was happy that her food could get Santana to smile.

"Thanks, they're like the only thing I can cook," Brittany admitted.

"Well, I would totally live off of these when they taste this good," Brittany was flattered. No one had ever complimented her pancakes before, and coming from Santana, that meant a lot.

"Thanks," some silence passed between the two before Brittany finally cracked and asked what was on her mind. "So, do you want to tell me why you showed up at my door in the pouring rain?"

Santana looked down at her food, Brittany could tell she was debating with herself whether to talk about it. She also knew that Santana would probably have her guard up and that she would need her to feel safe before she would start talking. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled.

"I promise I won't judge or anything. You can tell me," Brittany told her.

Santana took a deep breath and sighed. "My dad and I got into a fight, about my suspension again. He told me that I should suck up my secret and deal with it. That I should tell everyone the truth because everyone's going to find out eventually and when they do I shouldn't come crying to him," not only was Brittany more curious about the secret but what she had just heard broke her heart. She couldn't believe Santana's dad would say something like that.

"San I'm so sorry. What did your mum say?" Brittany asked.

"She wasn't home," Santana said taking another bit of her pancake. She was so hungry, since her dad and her got into a fight she skipped dinner and walked straight out the house.

"That wasn't fair to you and I can tell you that whatever your secret is, no one is going to hate you... and if they do then I'll punch them out for you," Santana laughed but she knew and so did Brittany that Brittany wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Yeah ok," Santana said sarcastically but with a smile.

"I doubt your dad meant it though, he was probably still angry that you got suspended but he'll come around," Brittany said.

"I donno, he's never been that supportive." Brittany knew that whatever Santana wanted to do, she would always be there for her, supporting her no matter what.

"I'm sorry," Brittany didn't really know what else to do.

"Eh, it's not your fault," Santana told her.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked, she knew movies usually cheered her up so maybe they did the same for Santana.

"Trying to detract me?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah little bit," Brittany said looking down as she blushed. Santana thought it was cute.

"Well a movie sounds good," Santana said. They both made there way to the couch; Brittany pulled the blanket over top of both of them because Santana was still a little damp from the rain outside. She moved closer to the girl, feeling the warmth that was radiating off of her.

A few moments into the movie a noise startled them both from the stairs. When Brittany looked up she saw Rachel standing there, staring at the two of them with her mouth hanging open as they were watching a movie. Brittany opened her mouth to say something but closed it back up because she knew no matter what she were to say, that wouldn't matter. Rachel would be spitting out her rude comments.

"What is this Brittany?" Rachel asks in a snappy voice.

"Chill your dick hobbit, we're just watching a movie," Brittany couldn't help but laugh at that. Sure she wasn't to pleased at Santana's bitchiness but someone had to put Rachel in her place. It wasn't Rachel's duty to tell her who she could hang out with or not.

"Excuse me Santana but you are in my families house now and I would appreciate it if you would stop talking," Santana smirked at her.

"You suddenly got a backbone I see," Rachel began to get angry.

"See! Why do you bother with her? She's nothing but a complete bitch! An ungrateful trouble maker who's soul purpose in this life is to make people miserable. She doesn't deserve to have people like you in her life, you're too good for her!" Rachel snapped, talking to Brittany. Santana just sat there stunned, she never expected to hear that and if she was going to hear that a some point in time she defiantly didn't expect Rachel to say it.

"Rachel, leave now please," Brittany said getting up from the couch with her fists clenched, she didn't like the way Rachel was acting. She knew Santana was fighting something that was deep inside her. She knew there was good in her.

"Whatever," Rachel said as she left the room but not before she scowled at Santana. Santana knew she shouldn't be affected by this but she couldn't help but feel a punch right through her heart and that's because it involved Brittany. She knew Brittany was sweet and kind and gave everyone a chance but Rachel was right Santana thought. She was no good for Brittany, all her secrets, all her problems; she could never be good enough.

While Brittany was watching Rachel leave, Santana got up and made her way to Brittany's door. She knew she should leave, that she shouldn't be here. Brittany noticed Santana move to the door so she quickly chanced after her.

"Santana wait, she's just being Rachel. Stay ok," Brittany said, she wanted Santana to be with her, she wanted to make sure Santana was okay.

"No, she was right. I have a bunch of problems and I'm a bitch and I don't deserve to hang around people as sweet as you," Santana says as she steps out of the door.

"No Santana. Stay here. You're wrong okay, you're not all a bitch, you're nice and kind too and I want you as a friend, you are special and are so worth it," Santana looked back at her, having a hard time believing what she said. "I'm serious, you're a good person. Please stay," Brittany asks her.

"I..." Santana trails off.

"Please," Brittany looked at Santana with those pleading puppy dog eyes, which Santana really couldn't say no too.

"Okay," Santana said in a quite voice.

"Besides you can't go anyway because your clothes are still in the dryer," Santana looked down and realized that she was still wearing Brittany's clothes, she totally forgot. She laughed a little at her mistake.

The two of them made there way back to the couch to watch the rest of the movie. Brittany then pulled the girl closer to her so that Santana's head was now resting on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's heart rate instantly sped up, she loved that Santana was here with her, being here so close to her.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Did you like it? **

**Also for those of you who were asking me how old Brittany and Santana are... so Santana's in grade 11 so like 16/17 and Brittany's in 2****nd**** year university so she's like 19/20, **


	12. Make a Move

Brittany wakes up that morning with something crushing her stomach and her chest. She doesn't remember much from last night, all she knows is that her back really hurts and she is scrunched up somewhere. Slowly she opens her eyes and realizes that she slept on the couch, not only that but the weight that is on her stomach and chest is Santana's head and arm. They are resting nicely on the area, holding onto her tight as she's in a deep sleep.

Slowly the events of last night come rushing back to Brittany. She's remembers that Santana came to her house crying and she remembers that it was far to stormy outside to tell her to go home so she ended up just spending the night. Brittany called her house, thankfully Santana's mum answered the phone, and told her that Santana was going to stay here. They were both cold so Brittany made them share a blanket.

They must have fallen sleep while watching the movie because Brittany knew that she would have told Santana to sleep in a bed or something so they wouldn't have a bad back in the morning. Brittany looked at the sleeping girl and couldn't help but think that she's the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She looks so peaceful and happy sleeping, like she doesn't have a care in the world.

She doesn't want to wake Santana up and feels a little creepy just staring at her but she can't help it. She just looks so pretty lying there. She takes her hand and runs it through her hair, it's soft and easy to run her finger through. She wishes she could do this all the time, she wants to call Santana hers. She doesn't even care about the age difference she just wants Santana.

Suddenly they both jolt up when they hear the door slam shut. Rachel has left the building. She likes to make an exit especially when things don't go her way. She hated that Brittany focused on Santana last night when it was supposed to be their movie night, she hated how Brittany thought Santana was good when clearly Rachel only saw the bad in the girl. She walked out hoping to wake the girl up because in her eyes she didn't deserve Brittany's attention.

Groggily Santana started to open her eyes and become aware of her surroundings. A smile crept up onto Brittany's face when she saw confusion turn into realization. She wishes she could always wake up next to Santana and see her cute little face in the morning.

"Mning," Santana mumbled into Brittany's stomach, which made the taller girl giggle.

"Morning sleepyhead," Brittany said.

Santana realized by now that she had been sleeping on Brittany's stomach and that Brittany had been awake before her and saw that she was sleeping on her stomach. To say that she was embarrassed was an underestimate. Not that she didn't like sleeping on Brittany, in fact she wished she could always wake up this way but she knew that wouldn't happen. She knew Brittany didn't feel the same way as her so reluctantly Santana lifted her head up, Brittany immediately missed her warmth.

"Sorry," Santana said.

"I didn't mind, whatever makes you comfy," Brittany said trying to seem like it was a 'whatever' deal for her, even if she was screaming with joy on the inside.

"And sorry I just showed up last night," Santana told her.

"You're always welcome here okay. Whenever you want. Are you feeling better?" Brittany asked, she was so concerned about this girl, she wished she could just scoop her up in her arms and hug all the pain away.

"Yeah, a little," the truth was whenever Santana was with Brittany it was like all her pain just disappeared, like she could be herself and was free from the big secret she was hiding away from.

"That's good, sorry Rachel woke you up this morning, and sorry for what she said last night, she was being her own drama queen self," Brittany said apologizing for her cousin's actions.

"That's okay, she was just trying to protect you and I really don't blame her. I'm not the nicest of people," Santana said looking down. She did regret her actions, she didn't really like being mean to people. Sure it was fun in the heat of the moment but Santana regretted it each time. She just did it so she wouldn't get picked on.

"But you have a sweet side, and I like that Santana," Brittany said.

"I like her too," Santana admitted.

"How about I make some breakfast for us?" Brittany offered.

"I'd like that, but I actually should be getting home. After last night I feel like I should sort things out," actually Santana had no intentions to be going home right at this moment. Maybe she would go to the park or her favorite diner or something. She just didn't want to overstay her welcome here. She knew Brittany was sweet enough to let her stay and probably didn't mind her being her it's just that Santana can feel herself growing weak around Brittany. Everything she's ever wanted is right in front of her but she's just so scared. She's scared of getting hurt, of the talks if people found out and most importantly she's scared to let someone in.

"Oh yeah, ok," Brittany was a little sad that Santana was going home but she knew it was probably a good thing to sort things out with her parents. "Oh wait your clothes," Brittany quickly ran out of the room and came back in carrying Santana's clothes that had gotten wet in the storm.

"Thanks, for everything," Santana said as she made her way to the door and closed it behind her. She was gone and Brittany was left feeling empty again. She wished Santana were hers.

For the rest of the day Santana just hung out at Quinn's and the park. She didn't come home till late and of course the same thing happened just like it always does. Her dad ignored the issue and continue to talk about something else, he refused to show emotion towards her and as for her mum. Her mum was totally clueless of the issues between the two because they were both stubborn and pretty good at hiding it.

A week had gone past which meant it was Santana's first day back to school from her suspension. She would have to face everyone and know what they actually thought about her stunt. She would learn if it worked or if it wasn't worth anything but the thing that scared her the most was facing Puck. She missed him, she wanted her best friend back but all she knew was that he still hated her.

She walked into school with her head held high, she was still the top bitch in this place and any sign of weakness would be the reason for her downfall. She didn't care that the other students were whispering about her, well actually she did, she just pretended she wasn't bothered by it.

She walked right to her locker where Quinn was waiting for her, she smiled at the girl and saw Sam coming down the hallway to greet her. She also saw Puck and instantly felt a cold shiver roll down her back. He stared at her and she stared at him but neither of them made a movement towards each other. Puck was the first to break the eye contact and then continued to make his way down the hallway.

"He'll come around, don't worry," Quinn said.

"Yeah but it's still my fault, I feel like I should apologize," that got Quinn's attention, because he eyes snapped open at Santana.

"Excuse me and you actually admitting you're wrong and willing to own up to it," Quinn was shocked beyond believe, this was a side to Santana she had never seen.

"Shut up," Santana scoffed.

"What happened to you?" Quinn asked, it was mean as a rhetorical question but Quinn was honestly curious.

"Nothing, I just feel like I should right my wrongs okay! Is that such a big deal," Santana snapped.

"Well sorry I asked," Quinn scoffed.

"Sorry, I just, I don't want to talk about it," Santana was in a good mood because she couldn't stop think about Brittany the effect she had on her and they weren't even dating yet. But she was in a bad mood because she knew she'd never have a chance with the girl.

Quinn was staring at Santana in disbelief, she had just apologized again. Quinn knew something was up and she wanted to get to the bottom of it because she could never keep her noise out of other people's business, especially her best friends business. Santana pretended to ignore her and went on with her day.

The end of the day came and Santana made her way to the bleachers where her and the rest of her friends would always meet after school, it was a privet place, undisturbed by the losers of the school. Santana was a little hesitant making her way to there because she wasn't sure it Puck would be joining them.

Of course to Santana's luck when she arrive down at the bleachers she noticed that not only were Sam and Quinn not there but Puck was waiting by himself. Just her luck, she thought. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and decided that if she was going to say sorry she should do it now because she didn't know when the next time she would get to talk to him alone way. Santana pulled up her courage and made her way to Puck.

"Hey," she said kind of timid.

"Hey," he said totally emotionless.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't think we would get in trouble and, I'm sorry," Santana said looking at her feet. She missed Puck, she missed the friendship they had.

"Yeah well I agreed to it, so I guess it's both our fault," Puck said as he shrugged his shoulders. Truth is he missed Santana just as much as she missed him.

"And thanks, for not telling anyone that it was fake," she said.

"Well you're my friend and I know how hard it is to you, I wouldn't do that," Puck was a good friend, sure he could be a jerk sometimes but he knew when to be a good friend.

"Are we still friends?" Santana asked.

"Yeah... we are, but I don't think I can do this fake relationship anymore San. It's too much," Santana nodded understanding.

"Yeah, I get it. It's not fair to you," Santana said.

"Cool," he said. "You know Quinn warned me that you were in the apologizing mood today." Santana rolled her eyes and just scoffed. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"W-what?" Santana asked in shock. How could Puck know about Brittany, they haven't even spoken to each other in a week.

"Come on San I'm not stupid. Even before we got suspended I saw that you were happier, like the kind of happy when you're in love... so who is she?" he asked.

"Firstly I'm not in love and secondly it doesn't even matter because she's not interested in me," Santana said. "And I don't do relationships."

"You and I both know that's not true," Puck always knew when something was bothering Santana, he was always there for her, sticking up for her and everything. He knew secrets about her that no one else knew, not even Quinn. It was like he was a mind reader, he always knew Santana's issues, well most of them.

"Still, it's not like anything is going to happen," Santana told him.

"It's that Brittany girl isn't it?" Santana looks up at Puck in shock yet again. "I saw the way you looked at her in The Lima Bean, and the way you stuck up for her. You only ever stick up for me, Quinn or Sam, she's gotto mean something if you defend her."

"She's amazing and so caring and I just wish I could be with her all the time," Santana says with a smile on her face because just the thought of Brittany makes her stomach do flips.

"Sounds like you got it bad," Puck said as Santana nodded furiously.

"But she won't ever like me," Santana said looking down at the ground again.

"Come on, the Lopez I know would never give up that easily. She get's what she wants. Now you know what I think you should do? Next time you're with her wait for a good moment and then plant one on her. Kiss the shit outta her, let her know what she's missing," Puck said trying to give a good pep talk.

"Right..." Santana said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! You gotta get your girl! Leave her wanting more," Santana is thinking over what Puck has told her and for some reason the idea doesn't sound that bad. It actually sounds smart.

"You know what, you're right. I'm gonna kiss her, Santana Lopez does not wait for people to come to her," Santana said getting her confidence back.

"That's the Santana I know!" Puck cheers as he high fives Santana.

Santana nods her head very sure of herself and thanks Puck for his advice. She will make her move, she will give Brittany something to remember. She shouldn't be scared to be herself, she should embrace it. Brittany would be lucky to have someone like Santana in her life. Santana starts walking away from the bleachers leaving a confused Puck behind.

"Where are you going" Puck shouts after Santana.

"To make my move."

**Oh what's going to happen, do you think she's gonna kiss her or chicken out? How did you like the chapter? Hope you all enjoyed it. Things are heating up! **


	13. The Unexpected

All Santana needs is ten seconds of courage, that's all it will take to kiss Brittany, if she could do that then she was sure she could do anything. In this moment Santana wasn't worried about what other people might think or how this would affect her reputation if people ever were to find out, she was just focusing on the fact that she was walking to Brittany's house, the girl she was crazy about to kiss her.

Finally Santana had reached the door. The door looked scarier then what she was used it, it was bigger, darker but she shrugged it off and pretended like she was just visiting a friend. A friend who she had an enormous crush on, who she wanted to kiss and cuddle with and be with everyday. Santana stood there staring at the door, she wondered if she should do it, if it would be worth it.

Building up some courage she finally reached up to the doorbell to ring it... and then stopped, quickly retracting her hand and looking back down at her feet. She did this multiple times before getting angry with herself. Thoughts kept running through her head, would Brittany kiss her back? Would this ruin the sort of friendship they already had? What if Brittany tells Rachel and she spreads it around the whole school then everything would be ruined, the suspension would have been for nothing.

Santana swallowed hard... _Stop this, you're being an idiot. Just kiss her, it's so simple, _she told herself. She told her that everything would be fine if she could just get her act in gear and kiss the girl. She thought of Pucks words, Puck that was it. He would probably ask her about it tomorrow and if she said that she didn't do it she would never hear the end of it. So before she could think of the bad again she rung the doorbell.

Arriving at the door was Brittany, who was pretty surprised when she saw Santana standing there yet again. Sure it was a good surprise, she liked when the girl came over, she got all jumpy and happy inside, besides she couldn't help but think that she looked so gorgeous standing there.

"Hey, what brings you here," Brittany asked.

"I uh, thought we could hang out?" It came out more of a question then a statement.

"Oh yeah sure, I was actually going to go for a walk. Care to join me?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded and followed Brittany outside where they walked together down the street. She figured they would walk to the park because she remembered that whenever she would babysit her she would always take her to the park, to see the ducks; they were her favorite animal.

"So, how are you on this fine day?" Brittany asks as she puts a hop into her step. Santana loved the way Brittany would go about her day, always so cheerful. She looked so cute.

"Pretty good, everything's good," Santana said with a smile on her face. Brittany noticed that she was more smiley then usual.

"That's good! Any particular reason?" Brittany asked.

"Me and Puck made up," Santana says. Brittany's face drops and her insides crumble.

"Oh, did you get back together?" Brittany wasn't even sure if she wanted to know that answer. She knew it would hurt if it was a yes.

"No, we decided we were better as friends," Brittany let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding in. It was a breath of relief.

"Well that's good, that you're still friends," secretly Brittany was jumping in the inside but she was happy for Santana, she knew they were pretty close friends and would hate that it just ended because of something as silly as a suspension.

"Yeah I'm glad, he's just always been there for me," Santana says.

"I'm happy for you," Brittany told her.

They walk for a little more and sure enough Brittany has brought Santana to the pond they used to go to when Santana was younger. She see's the ducks swimming in the pond and instantly feels warm inside, like everything is perfect, starting to make sense again. She feels happy, she feels safe and right now she isn't nervous about the kiss. It's just her and Brittany and that's all she cares about.

"I remember this place," Santana says.

"It's my favorite spot to come, just helps me relax," Brittany admits. "I normally don't bring anyone here."

"Why me then?" Santana asks.

"I donno, I feel like I can trust you, even back then there was something about you," Santana smiles on the inside because hearing those words from Brittany make Santana feel like she's living on cloud 9. She trusts Santana and that's more then the girl could ever want.

"Well your secret is safe with me," Santana tells her.

"That's good to know," Brittany smiles at Santana which causes the girl to blush. She looks at Brittany's blue eyes and just gets lost in them. She knows she's probably been staring at them for too long but she can't help it, they just look so blue and pretty. She wants to soak up every last detail.

Santana knows that this is the moment, she can't chicken out. Her heart is beating ten times faster and her breathing gets quicker as she realizes what she's about to do. Slowly Santana starts to lean in, getting closer and closer to Brittany, she feels the other girls breathe on her and then very softly joins their lips together.

Santana's insides fee like they are exploding, but in a good way. She is kissing Brittany, her lips are on the girl. Fire works immediately feel like they're going off around them. The softness of Brittany's lips feel like Santana is slowly slipping off into a trace. Her taste is unbelievable; Santana can't believe what is actually going on. They are kissing and it feels so good. She is dizzy with excitement, everything, all her emotions can't keep up with her.

In that moment Santana's mind was completely blurred and she wasn't able to tell if what was happening was real or a joke of her brain. Santana's lips were one of the most tasteful and enjoyable thing she had ever dealt with, she wasn't expecting them to be so soft and good, just perfect. Kissing Brittany was one of her new favorite things to do, if it would last that long.

It only lasted a few seconds so when she pulls back she looked at Brittany who had a shocked expression on her face and suddenly everything just hit her. She has just kissed Brittany, and now Brittany is looking at her, with a confused look on her face. A stunned expression. Santana's eyes get wider as she realized what she's done. She's stupid she thinks, she can't believe she did that.

"I-I'm sorry," Santana says. "I didn't, I'm...," Santana just stops talking because she is immediately filled with regret.

What did she think would happen, she kisses Brittany and the girl would suddenly fall in love with her? No, of course not. Santana felt like an idiot for letting her feelings get the best of her, of course the girl wouldn't like it, of course she didn't feel the same way as her. She was going to get hurt again, she let her emotions come into play and now she was going to get hurt. Santana felt so stupid.

She looked at Brittany one more time before standing up ready to run. She knew she had to get out of there before she would hear Brittany's words of rejection. Something on the lines of _sorry but I just don't feel the same way as you, _hearing those words would crush Santana.

"I'm sorry," Santana said as she got up and quickly started running away.

Brittany then quickly processed what was happening, Santana had kissed her and now she was running away. Santana the girl of her dreams had kissed her with the most softest lips, the most caring kiss she had ever had and now she was running away from because Brittany had just stared at her stunned.

"Wait! Santana," Brittany called after her but it was no use, the girl had already ran off. Brittany stood there staring at the spot where Santana had once been, she put her fingers to her lips still feeling the tingles from the other girls lips. It felt like magic.

Santana ran all the way home and didn't stop too look back once, she couldn't. She couldn't see Brittany's confused, surprised face, she couldn't be brave. Puck was wrong, she wouldn't be left with wanting more because Santana is a kid, she's a stubborn, mean teenager with insecurity problems and is not worthy of Brittany.

Arriving home she slammed the door shut, tears falling from her eyes as she ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. Everything was going wrong. This was exactly what she was scared of, the feeling of rejection. She had it once when she went to summer camp and she told herself that after that she would never let anyone get that close to her again, she didn't want to get hurt. But now she had to go and listen to her stupid heart and have it happen all again.

After crawling into her bed under the sheets, Santana brought her knees up to her chest holding on to them tightly as tears rolled out from her eyes hitting the pillow underneath her.

She couldn't believe that she though she actually had a chance with Brittany. Of all the crazy thoughts that have come into her head she can't believe this is the one she listened too. For all she knew the girl was probably at home right now telling Rachel that Santana is gay, telling her how she likes her and kissed her. Santana bets that they're laughing about it.

Some time has gone past since she kissed Brittany and all though she admits that those ten seconds when there lips were touching has been the best moment in her life, she still regrets it. She regrets it because no matter what she is sure that things will be awkward between the two now, that they can't go back to being friends, or whatever they were. It will be like they're strangers, forgetting each others existence to avoid what has happened between them.

Brittany was the one person Santana trusted, the one person she could count on a feel safe around because she knew she would never get judged but now, now all that has been thrown away just because of one little kiss. Santana doesn't have that security anymore because she had to go and ruin it, just like she always does.

Her crying has come to a stop, all that's left now is her big red puffy eyes that she hopes will disappear soon. She just wants to curl up into a little ball and stay like that forever, never to see the sun again. As she pulls her sheets up over her head she lets out a sigh thinking about everything that's happened today because that's all she ever does... think. Her brain overpowers her, it makes all the bad events of the day run over and over, replaying them again. She can't stop it, even if it haunts her.

"Fuck," she says her herself.

She wished her brain would shut up, she hates when she can't control it. Why can't these things come with an off button she thinks, it would make her feel way better. Santana then get ripped out of her thoughts when she hears a faint knock at her door, she hopes they will go away if she ignores it but unfortunately they knock again.

"Go away," Santana mumbles from her pillow.

"Can we talk, please," a small voice says from the little crack that has been opened and is now peering in the room.

Santana recognized that voice anywhere, her whole body tenses and her eyes grow wide. She's petrified with fear because she knows that nothing good could possibly come out of this talk they're going to have. Santana swallows the lump in her throat and slowly looks up from her sheets.

"Ok," Santana says in a whisper.

She's terrified that she'll get hurt more then she already is. She doesn't think she'll be able to handle the words of rejection from Brittany, she already had to keep so much inside, deal with so much that she's pretty sure that this will break her so like always Santana puts up her barrier again.

"Hey," Brittany says in a small voice as she comes into Santana's bedroom. She immediately notices the girl's red and puffy eyes and something inside her just breaks.

"Hey," Santana says.

"How'd you get in?" Santana says in a whisper.

"You're mum let me in," Brittany told her.

"Oh, well I was actually just on my way out so please make this fast," Santana says to her in a blunt voice with no expressions. She wants the pain to come quick like when you rip off a band-aid.

"Right, I can see that," Brittany said sarcastically noticing that the girl has been in bed probably for a long period of time and had no intention of moving before she came.

"Whatever," Santana said in a bitchy voice. Brittany was kind of shocked by Santana's attitude, she didn't know what to expect but she defiantly didn't except her to snap like that. She wonders if she should go home because getting through to Santana would be like getting inside a cactus but then she notices something. She looks closer into Santana's eyes and see's pain and venerability but most of all she see's fear.

"Don't do that Santana," Brittany says.

"Do what?" Santana is confused.

"Try to push me away, I just want to talk, about what happened before. Please don't try to shut me out," Brittany tells her.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was just a kiss, a stupid kiss. It meant nothing," those last three words stung, it felt like a knife had just stabbed Brittany in the heart.

"Do you really mean that?" Brittany asks.

Santana looks up at Brittany without an expression on her face. She wants to say no, she wants to scream that she likes Brittany so much it hurts but she's scared. Scared to get rejected, scared to get hurt so she does the stupid thing and starts to nod her head.

"Yes," she says.

"Can I sit?" Brittany asks without waiting for an answer and sits beside Santana anyway on her bed. "Why'd you do it then?"

"I donno, because I did. There's nothing too it okay, it was just a kiss, can you drop it?!" Santana snaps.

"I just thought that," Brittany doesn't get to finish her sentence because Santana interrupts her. The hurt that Brittany is feeling right now is unbearable. For a second she thought she really had a chance, she thought that maybe, just maybe Santana felt the same way as her and something could happen between them.

"Fuck Brittany, why are you making such a big deal out of this? It was just a kiss!" Santana tells her.

"Ok, you're right, I guess I'll go then. Sorry I stopped by," Brittany said she got up and walked to Santana's door.

She felt like someone had ripped up her heart and stomped on it. She wished that someone actually did that because then she couldn't ever feel pain, she wouldn't get heartbroken. Everything hurt, a tear rolls down Brittany's cheek which she quickly whips away before Santana see's. She doesn't want Santana to know she is crying by all of this. Right before Brittany is about to walk through the door Santana's voice stops her.

"Did it to you?" Santana asked.

"What?" Brittany asks, her heads somewhere else and she doesn't know what the girl is asking.

"The kiss, did it mean anything to you?" Santana asked.

"It meant everything," and then Brittany left, leaving a stunned Santana.

**Sorry to leave you hanging again but yeah. So let me know what you think, did you like it? They finally kissed, that's good even if there are complications. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. You're Safe With Me

"_It meant everything."_

Those words kept replaying in Santana's head over and over again. It was so simple but yet it meant so much to her. She couldn't believe she had just let Brittany walk out those doors and said nothing to her. How could she? She was still sitting on her bed staring at the door to stunned to move. Her head kept telling her to do something, say something back, call her back but she couldn't move.

She just watched Brittany leave. She heard her front door close shut signifying that Brittany had left, and she let her. It was official Santana was stupid. She quickly shook her head and gained control of her body, throwing her covers off from her, jumped out of bed and ran out of her bedroom. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, she never thought she had ran this fast to get out of her house.

Santana slammed the door behind her, she didn't mean to it was just something that happened as she was in such a rush to reach Brittany. Her mum would probably talk to her when she got home about having respect for the door but it's not like this was knew news.

She stopped at the end of her driveway and looked down the street to see a blonde figure walking away with her back turned from her. It was dark outside but she was sure it was Brittany so she started to run after that figure. She wouldn't screw this up, not this time. For once she would listen to what her heart was telling her and not her head. She shoved all thoughts out and listened to the one that kept her heart beating... _go after her. _

"Brittany!" Santana called after her.

Brittany heard her name being called from afar, recognizing it she turned around, her body filled with hope. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Santana running towards her. Everything that happened before didn't matter when she say her, her heart rate started to pick up and a smile crept up on her face. Santana was coming. Santana was coming for her.

The closer the girl came the fast Brittany's heart rate sped up, her stomach felt like it had millions of butterflies flying all around it, screaming with joy. Santana on the other hand was excited and nervous at the same time. Never has she let her emotions get the better of her life this, not even with that girl at camp. She was almost at Brittany, just a little bit further. Santana ran right up to the girl and crashed their lips together, holding Brittany tightly never wanting to let her go.

She loved how her lips buzzed when she pressed them onto the other girls. She loved how soft her lips were. The second Brittany lips touch Santana's she gets lost in them, she don't even care that people might be watching her because she's with Brittany and that's all that matters, because she's kissing her and Brittany's kissing back.

Their lips fit together perfectly, it's like magic. Brittany takes in Santana's bottom lip and sucks gently causing the younger girl to moan. She can get used to this, kissing Brittany all the time. The way she makes the girl feel, it all feels like a dream. She can't express it. All she knows is that being here with Brittany, kissing her, is all she wants in the world. It is the reason her heart is hammering against her chest, as she smiles into the kiss.

They pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other, each of the girls have the biggest smile on their face. Brittany lifts her head up and looks into Santana's eyes. They are sparkling with pleasure, with happiness, she thinks they're the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Brittany lifts up her head and stokes Santana's cheek making the girl melt into her touch.

"It did mean something to me," Santana told her meaning every word.

Hearing those words made Brittany's heart swell up. The words coming from Santana's mouth are something she never thought she'd hear. She kissed her again, softly and gently soaking up everything that was Santana. Just holding her, kissing her, made her realize that she is truly living.

As Brittany kisses her a though pops into her mind. That means she's gay? Brittany thought, she still didn't know for sure, maybe she was bi but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was being here with Santana. She quickly shoved the thoughts out and continued to focus on all that was Santana. This is where she wanted to be, nowhere else. Not in dream land, not with Rachel, just here with Santana.

"It meant something to me too," Brittany tells her as she brushes some hair from Santana's face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Good," Santana says softly as she hugs Brittany tight. She has her and now that she does she never wants to let her go. Something about Brittany just makes life ten times better.

"Can... can we maybe go somewhere, not outside?" Santana asked still feeling a little insecure that they were standing in front of many houses. Sure it was dark outside but she was still nervous.

"Oh course," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand in hers as they walked back to Brittany's house.

Nobody it home at the moment in the Pierce residence, which makes Santana, feel lot better. She doesn't want to talk or kiss or anything when she knows that her secret might get out some how. They both end up sitting on the couch, Santana's who's a little cold from running outside without a sweater or anything starts to shiver. Brittany notices this and wraps a blanket around her causing Santana to blush.

"Thanks," Santana says.

"No problem," Brittany tells her. Santana opens her mouth to say something more but closes it again. Brittany can sense that she wants to say something but she knows to be patient with the girl so she waits till Santana is ready.

"I'm really sorry, for being difficult and everything," Santana says as she looks down.

"You don't have to worry about that, okay," Brittany says as she puts her hand on Santana's leg and looks into her eyes. They look broken and sad but at the same time they're filled with so much hope.

"But you're so nice, and I'm so," Santana trails off and looks down.

"Hey, look at me," Brittany says in a calm voice getting Santana's attention. "I think you're amazing alright. And yes sometimes you can be a little mean but I've seen another side to you, a very sweet and caring side and that's the side I really like. I know something's going on with you which is probably why you lash out and you don't have to explain it all until your ready but when you are, I'll be here, ready to listen," Brittany tells her.

"How do you always know what to say?" Santana asks.

"Because for some reason, you just make everything feel right," Santana's heart does flips and she blushes even more. "Come here."

Santana shuffles over to Brittany who wraps her arms around her and pulls her in tight so they're cuddling under the blanket. Santana feels so safe in Brittany's arms, like nothing in the world can touch her. It like everything she once feared has disappeared leaving her with only happiness. It's just them, that's all she needs. Santana runs her hand along Brittany's arm and smiles. Everything is just right.

"Britt I like girls," Santana just blurts out.

"Well I'd hope so, because you kissed me," Brittany giggles.

"I mean, I've never really told anyone that besides my family and some friends," I told her.

"Well I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me," Brittany says as she kisses Santana's cheek.

"I know I make things hard and that everything with Puck was a little confusing but..." Santana stops talking, she doesn't know what else to say. Brittany slumps down a little bit because she remembers Puck, that's Santana's boyfriend. Or was her boyfriend until they broke up like two weeks ago.

"You're boyfriend?" Now Brittany was confused. She doesn't just want to be the rebound.

"We weren't really dating, he's my best friend, and he knows. But, people were starting to suspect it at school, so we pretended to date, things got better for a while but then they were starting to suspect it again after a little while so we..." Santana trails off, she can't say the last part.

"You pretended to have sex," Brittany says now understanding why the girl did what she did. Santana nods her head shamefully and tears start to role out of her eyes.

"Puck got mad though, but he still didn't tell anyone," Santana told her.

"He sounds like a really good friend," Brittany tells her.

"He is. He's the best. I owe him everything for not telling anyone, for helping me out," Santana tells Brittany who finally understands a lot of things about Santana.

"I'm glad you two are friends again," Brittany tells her.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you in the beginning, I'm just so scared and..." Brittany cuts her off before she can start to ramble because she knows what Santana's going through and she understands it. Santana has more tears running down her face now. She tried to hold it in but she can't and this breaks Brittany's heart.

"I know, and I get it," Brittany tells her as she rubs Santana's arm.

"I just, I don't want to get made fun of or bullied. I'm so scared Britt," Brittany's heart broke at the sight of Santana. She held onto the girl tightly and wiped her tears away while she kissed her forehead. Brittany could understand how hard this was for Santana, she remembered when she came out. She was so scared what people would think, that people would talk about her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Brittany tells the girl.

Hearing those words was like a breath of fresh air for Santana. She turns around and hugs Brittany tight never wanting to let her go. She just needs comfort, someone to turn to and make it all better and for her and that person was Brittany. She never judged and she saw the good in Santana, she was just perfect, so perfect.

"I just... I," Santana tried to figure out the right words to say.

"You don't have to say anything more if you don't want," she knew there was so much more to Santana then she knew but she didn't want to push the girl out of her comfort zone.

"Thank you," Santana told her. "And I meant what I said. I really do like you."

"I like you too," even though Santana finds that hard to believe.

They stayed there and cuddled for a little while, Brittany puts on a movie although for half of the movie they really didn't watch anything. Santana couldn't believe she had finally listened to her heart and Puck. That was actually one of the first times she had listened to Puck and she must say it was a pretty good idea. She thought that she shouldn't listen to him more often... then she thought about that again and laughed at herself.

Puck only had like one good idea a year, and since he just had his good idea he probably wouldn't have another for a while; she should be more carful to what he suggests. Santana smiles to herself because she's actually happy with everything going on. She feels like herself, something she hasn't felt like in a long time and she must say she enjoys the feeling.

"What's your favorite color?" Brittany blurts out randomly.

"What?" Santana is taken in surprise.

"What's you favorite color?" Brittany asks. She wants to know more things about the girl, the smaller things people usually look past, but she wants to know them.

"Orange," Santana tells her.

"Why's that?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Because it's bright, and I needed some bright in my life," that was the saddest thing Brittany had ever heard. She wanted to make sure that Santana's life is always bright.

"Santana you deserve to be happy," Brittany tells her, but as Santana always does, she shrugs it off.

"What's yours?" Santana asked, quickly changing the subject. Brittany notices but doesn't say anything, she doesn't want to scare the girl away once she just got her. She wasn't even sure what they were at the moment but she doesn't want to question it until she's sure Santana is comfortable with the situation.

"Yellow, because it's the color of the sun," Santana smiled. That was such a Brittany thing to say.

"You're cute," Santana says as she kissed her cheek. "But I should go home, cause it's late and my mum will kill me if I stay out to late," Santana said.

"Oh right," the last thing she would want it Santana to get in trouble for being with her. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that, it's dark and you shouldn't walk back alone," Santana says.

"Neither should you," Brittany tells her. "Text me when you get back then."

"I will," Santana says.

Back at Santana's house she's lying in her bed with the biggest smile on her face. She can't believe what happened to her today, the best thing ever. She got to kiss Brittany and have Brittany kiss back. It was so much more then she had expected the kiss to be, she was so loving and caring, Santana just couldn't hid her smile. She quickly text Brittany before going to bed.

**TO BRITTANY: **I'm home. Thanks for today, night! :)

Immediately she got a reply.

**TO SANTANA: **I'm glad, have a goodnight! Today was nice xx

**Hope everyone liked the chapter. They finally got together! Yey! Let me know your thoughts. **


	15. Detention

A week had gone by since she last saw Brittany, since she'd last kissed Brittany, it felt like forever since then. Now that she knew what her lips felt like against hers, she missed them like crazy, she missed her like crazy, but she had text Santana saying that her family was taking a road trip out to her old cottage. When Santana heard about this she immediately got bummed out but still hoped the girl would have a good time. Finally something good happens in her life and they go away.

At least she was coming back Santana didn't know what too do. They didn't text that much as the week went on due to the fact that she had limited cell phone services, which was hard for both of them.

Santana told Puck about what happened to them the other night and he was totally supportive, as of right now he was the only one that knew what the two of them... whatever they were at his moment. The truth is Santana really didn't know what they were and neither did Brittany. All they did was make out and cuddle a little bit.

Were they just hooking up or were they eventually going to become something more? All these questions ran through Santana's mind as she waited out a Friday's school day. She was excited because tonight Brittany was coming home and she would hopefully get to see her. She even rejected an invitation to go party tonight at the chance that she could possibly see Brittany tonight. They hadn't discussed it so Santana just hoped.

Puck was going to give Santana ride back home after school seeing as she wasn't allowed to have her parents car; but for now she just stared out the window of her math class hoping that the period would end soon. She hated math, she thought it was the hardest thing in the world to do. She could study for hours..., which she really didn't do anyway because since when did Santana study... and she would still fail.

She really never paid attention in this class, she would always space out and think about other things that she thought were more important... like Brittany. She couldn't get her sweet taste off her mind, how their lips fit perfectly with each other and how warm and safe she felt when she was in Brittany's arms.

Suddenly Santana was ripped from her thoughts when she heard the bell go off. Thank god she thought, she didn't think she'd last another five minutes in here listening to all that crap. She quickly packed up her stuff in order to get out of this hellhole to meet Puck outside by his car.

"Santana can you come here for a minute," her math teacher ask her. She rolled her eyes because she really didn't want to spend another minute here when she really didn't have to.

"Yes?" Santana asked.

"I've been looking at your math mark and I must say it's not good at all," her teacher started to say.

"And who's fault do you think that is," the teacher was taken back by Santana's attitude. A scowl appeared on her face.

"Miss. Lopez you are being very rude, I would appreciate it if you would have a different attitude when speaking to me," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Santana scoffed, she really wasn't in the mood today.

"What I was going to say is that I think you need a tutor," that got Santana's attention right away.

"Excuse me?" Santana said with disgusted shock. "I hate being in here for one period, what on earth makes you think I will spend extra time learning this shit," Santana tells her.

"Santana this is for your own good, so you don't fail out of my class," the teacher says very calmly.

"Don't you think if I wanted to do good in this class I would have actually tried by now? Besides my average is a 65 and that's fine with me," Santana tells her while smirking.

"I will recommend one of my students to you incase" and again Santana cuts her off just wanting to get out of here. It's been a hard week. She had to deal with Azimio trying to get the truth out of her, which thankfully Puck came along and got rid of him after a little fight took place and her dad was on her case about everything and anything that didn't even make sense.

"You don't get it! I don't want a fucking tutor!" Santana yelled.

"Enough! Your attitude is atrocious! I am giving you a Friday afternoon detention and you will have to meet twice a week with a tutor for the next six weeks. If you are not in detention today you will have one everyday for the next four weeks, understood," Santana was shocked beyond belief. This week was actually crap.

"Are you kidding me!" Santana asked.

"I don't kid," she was right, this teacher never told jokes, or talked with any expression. She was like a stone, a cold, old boring stone with no personality whatsoever.

"This is so unfair! I had plans tonight!" Santana yelled.

"Oh I am quite aware with the party going on tonight, it's all I've heard the students talk about. I am saving you from a night of getting high and drunk," the teacher said sternly.

"I wasn't going to the party I was... I have other plans," Santana mumbled.

"Right, I'm sure you do," the teacher said sarcastically. Santana didn't really like the teacher's attitude, in fact she thought it was really unprofessional to talk to her this way.

"I'm telling the truth!" Santana stressed.

"Santana I have taught you this whole year and never once have you told the truth. Now off you go to detention," the teacher told her. Santana let out a huff.

"This is so unfair!" Santana said.

"That's life," the teacher told her as Santana stormed off out of the math room. No only did she have detention till six but now she probably won't get the chance to talk to Brittany. Sure she could go over there after but she might have other plans of Rachel might be there. She couldn't risk seeing that girl again, AND on top of that she had to get a stupid tutor. She wondered who the unfortunate soul was that would get to tutor her.

Santana stormed out of the room and to her locker, many of the students saw her and instantly knew she was angry beyond belief and tried to get out of her way before she would shove them into a locker or something. She saw a kid drinking from their water bottle happily. She was so angry she walked up to him, grabbed it out of his hand and poured it on his head, letting the water drip down into his shirt and pants.

"Fuck off!" Santana then yelled at the kid who quickly took off running down the hallway.

Santana looked at her locker, which wasn't too far away from the kid she had just bullied. She saw Puck waiting there with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Someone's claws are out," Puck said.

"Shut it!" Santana snapped, she was not in the mood.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Puck asked me.

"I wanted to see Brittany tonight but now fucking Mrs. Weildstrum gave me detention and she's going to make me have a math tutor just because my attitude is bad and I'm not doing as well as she would like! Brittany will probably have other plans by then," Santana says the last part sadly while she looks down at her feet.

"You got detention!" Santana glairs at him, causing the boy to shutter. "You're right, bad moment to joke, but seriously San, she just got back tonight, I doubt she has other plans."

"How are you supposed to know that! She could have plans with hobbit!" Santana told her.

"Santana! Detention!" She heard her math teach yell from across the hall. Was this woman like stalking her now or something? Santana groaned and took off without saying another word leaving her to bicker with anger to herself.

Time went by... so...slowly...it... could...kill...Santana. She literally sat there staring at the teacher's head and the boy picking his noise. She didn't know why he was in there, he was a nerd, what could he have possibly done to get into detention.

She and noise picker weren't the only two people in detention. There was a guy with a shaven head and a noise piercing and two girls who looked like they had been in a fight, Santana guessed they'd been fighting with each other over a stupid boy or something. She hated being in detention when she knew she didn't deserve it. She wasn't even speaking to her math teacher with THAT much attitude anyway. The worst part about detention though, was that the teacher collects all phones before it starts. What was she supposed to do now?

It didn't used to be like this, detention used to be a real joke. You could show up whenever you wanted, if you wanted to and you could have your phone's, iPods, anything you wanted to get you through the time. Then the school got a new disciplinary head and things changed. Santana wasn't surprised they got a disciplinary head, because Figgins couldn't do shit.

Santana sits there staring at the floor, which soon turns to the ceiling and then back at the floor. She's so bored. She could talk to noise ring man, or maybe black eye girl, she really doesn't want to talk to booger but she might just have to resort to that so she survives this torture. People say that detention is supposed to teach you a lesson but really no one cares. Santana is just going to lash out again because that's who she is.

Finally time finally seems to have started again as the clock reaches six. Santana can finally pack up her back and get the heck out of this place to begin her night, which will include wallowing in self-pity. She would never admit that to anyone because since when is Santana Lopez weak. If people saw her in that state nobody would be afraid of her and there goes her reputation.

She walks out of school with her shoulders slumped down. She doesn't have to stay at home tonight she knows that but she really doesn't feel like partying either. Santana starts her long walk home, thankfully it's warm outside or this day would be a real dive. Santana jumps up in shock when she suddenly hears a car horn honk at her. She doesn't even bother to look and just waves them off, it probably some ass holes at school who want her attention or Puck being a dick.

She continues with her normal pace when the car pulls up beside her, she still doesn't show any notice to it and again ignores it. She doesn't care, she's not in the mood to care. Instead she pulls out her middle finger and only once that's done, does she hear laughing, cute laughing causing her to actually look up.

"You know you should be more carful, I could have been a kidnapper coming for you," the girl in the car says.

Santana's eyes light up at the sight of her. Just like that everything becomes better, her smile grows, her mood brightens and everything in life is perfect again. Santana's heart speeds up at the perfect blonde girl steps out of her car and onto the sidewalk in front of Santana.

"Brittany!" Santana says with joy wrapping her in a big hug.

"Hey, I missed you," Brittany said returning the hug.

"Missed you too," Santana told her. She finally felt like something was right in her life again. She felt free. After everything she's been through this week she finally felt like the weight of disaster has been lifted off her back and she can breath again.

"Need a ride home?" Santana nodded. She was too surprised to say anything more. She couldn't believe that Brittany was here with her, that they were together again.

"So how was your week," Santana's face slumped down.

"Pretty shitty, got detention a bunch of time," Brittany looked over at Santana to see a frustrated, painful expression on her face. She knew Santana must have had a really bad week to get many detentions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She didn't want to push the girl.

"No really, I just had a bunch of things going through my mind and wasn't really thinking. I hope you had a better week," Santana told her.

"It was pretty good actually. I got to see a bunch of friends I haven't seen in a long time. But I didn't miss a certain someone," Santana looked down and blushed, she couldn't hide how much that meant to her, she was literally jumping inside.

"I'm glad... that you had a good week," Santana told her.

Brittany pulled up in front of Santana's house, which meant Santana had to get out of the car, which she really didn't want to do. She slowly undid her seatbelt, which could by her some time to think what to do next. She missed Brittany like crazy she didn't want her to just drive away. She missed her long blonde hair and how it blows in the wind and how hearing Brittany's laugh instantly put a smile on Santana's face. She missed how her eyes would sparkle for something so simple and how she had such a fresh outlook on everything.

"Do you want to come in? Um, we could watch a movie or something?" Brittany thought Santana's awkwardness was adorable.

"Sure," she laughed and got out of the car.

Just as Santana started walking up to her door, Brittany stopped her by wrapping her two arms around the girls waste from behind and pulling her into a hug. She then kissed the girls cheek causing her to blush even more. Santana was immediately filled with happiness in Brittany's arms.

"I really missed you," Brittany said again.

**Another happy chapter... well sort of. What did you all think? Did you like it? Thanks for you all for reading it and I'll try to post another chapter soon.**


	16. Date Night

Santana was up in her bedroom doing some last minute homework, because she was a last minute kind of person. She actually hardly ever did her homework which is why she's surprised she's doing some right now but a couple nights ago when she was talking to Brittany telling her, her grades were dropping Brittany told her that maybe the reason for that was because she never did her homework. She didn't argue with that, she knew that was probably the reason but never did she think she would actually do something about it.

Yet here she was, sitting on her black, spinney chair at her desk doing her homework because Brittany told her it would be a good idea if she tried in school and tried to pull up her grades. She couldn't believe that Brittany had this affect on her, to actually make her do her homework on her own free will. She agreed to do everything but her math homework because she would be doing enough of that with her fricken math tutor. She really didn't feel like doing some shitty math homework when she didn't get it and knew all her answers would be wrong.

To say Santana was bored was an understatement. She had been writing her English essay for a couple of hours now, which makes her want to slam her head against the wall. All she knows is that she's almost done and then she's home free, all she has to do is re read this damn thing and hit the print button. Suddenly her phone starts to ring which jolts Santana out of her state of boredom once she see's that Brittany is calling her. A big grin creeps up onto the girls face as she answers the phone.

"Hey you," Santana says cheerfully.

"_Hey! Are you doing anything right now?" _Brittany asks her.

"I'm just finishing up by English essay," silence appears on the other end of the line, which makes Santana curious. "Britt?"

"_I'm sorry I'm just... am I hearing correctly, Santana Lopez actually doing homework?" _Brittany jokes.

"Shut up," Santana tells her. "Tell me why you're calling."

"_Right, we'll I thought that maybe tonight, you wanna maybe, go on a date?" _Brittany said hesitantly. She wasn't too sure where Santana and her stood and she defiantly wasn't sure how comfortable Santana was about everything that was going on. She knows she's still in the closet and having a hard time adjusting to everything so she didn't want to push her luck.

"Like, a public date?" Santana asked cautiously, she liked Brittany a lot, but she wasn't ready to go announcing that to the world.

"_No, I mean, we don't have to do that, until you're ready. You could come over and I'll cook dinner or something," _that sounded nice, exactly what Santana needed. She loved that Brittany knew what was going through her head, it was easy with Brittany, everything became so much simpler.

"That sounds nice," Santana tells her.

"_Great! So be here by 7ish?" _Brittany hopes.

"I'll see you then," Santana says as she hangs up the phone and squeals with joy. She's not a squealer, she's never squealed a day in her life but for some reason she felt as if this situation needed one. It wouldn't be complete without one because as of tonight, she would be on her first date with Brittany, their first official date. Then everything kicked in for Santana, they would be on a date which means Santana needs to look hot which means she needs a fashion consultant.

She knows that she won't be able to hide the fact that she likes Brittany from her friends forever. She could always keep it a secret for a little while longer and ask Puck for help but honestly his fashion choice would probably not get Santana a second date so she decided it was time to tell Quinn. She shot the girl a quick text telling her to come over asap.

Not too long after that Quinn arrived. That was one thing Santana liked about Quinn, she would always come over straight away when Santana asked. She knew she could count on the girl even if they got into a few fights every now and then. They would always make up and have each others backs. As Santana brought Quinn up to her room she replayed how she was going to tell Quinn over and over again in her head. She was nervous, really nervous, she knew she didn't need to be, it's just that Santana's friends had never known the girl to get crushes so this would probably be a surprise.

"So what was so important you had to pull me away from my family dinner?" Quinn asked Santana who just stood there in silence still figuring out what to say. "Earth to Santana?"

"Right, I just... I need help," Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have a date tonight and..." Quinn's cut her off.

"WHAT?!" Quinn shouts in dibelief.

"Geeze Q, calm down a little bit," Santana tells her.

"Am I hearing this correctly? You have a date? With another person, and you are going with your own free will," Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn because the girl always has to be so over dramatic.

"Yes Quinn I have a date, so I would apreshiate it if you would help me find something to wear now," but Quinn just stands there smirking at Santana.

"Who's it with?" Quinn asks.

"Is this really necisary?" Santana asks. She knew Quinn was going to drill her with questions but this was getting a bit reticulate.

"Yes! I want to know who finally captured your heart," Quinn tells her.

"Brittany," even her name causes Santana to smile.

"Brittany? Like Lima Bean Brittany?" Quinn asks with surprise.

"That's her," Santana says looking down trying to hide the smile that's on her face. That smile doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn who gets up from her spot and tackles Santana down in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Quinn says.

"Quinn, can't breath," Santana says trying to get out of Quinn's grasp.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" Quinn tells her as she lets go of Santana and makes her way to the girls closet pulling out every single bit of clothing in there to find Santana a good outfit for tonight. "We are going to find the perfect outfit. Do you need to wear something casual or really nice?"

"Like casual nice, she's cooking me dinner," Santana blushes.

"Awe you're blushing!" Quinn says with excitement.

"Shut up," Santana says all embarrassed.

Quinn starts matching outfits to put together, things that Santana would never have thought about wearing but she has to admit that everything she's trying on looks really cute and hot at the same time, she made the right choice inviting Quinn over then Puck. Hopefully Brittany would like what she was going to wear. Santana's final choice ended up being jeans that hugged her butt just right and a low cut t-shirt with a jacket that would get Brittany's mouth to hang.

Santana was really nervous, she liked the girl so much and this was her first real official date with her. Sure they had been hanging out and kissing... a lot, but those never really counted as dates. Those were what Santana thought as, as practice dates or just getting to know each other times. This was the real deal.

"You better tell me how this date goes," Quinn told her.

"Maybe, we'll see," Santana joked, of course she was going to tell Quinn, they basically told each other everything.

"Santana!" Quinn said as she slapped her playfully.

"I'm just joking okay, yeah I'll tell you," Santana says.

"Good! Now go have fun on your date!" Quinn said shoving Santana out of the door. The door of her OWN house. Santana just laughed at how excited she was for Santana to go out, not that she wasn't excited herself... she was except she was just way more nervous. She didn't want to screw up or give Brittany a reason to not want to be with her. She didn't think she could handle that, she's screwed everything up in the past she really needs this one thing to work out.

Santana decided on riding her bike to Brittany's because she didn't have the car and she knew if she told Brittany she was riding her bike that the girls would have offered to come pick her up. She didn't want that, she wanted to get to her house on her own time and mentally prepare herself for what's about to happen. She wanted a few minutes to breath for herself, collect her thoughts, plan what she would say through her head so she doesn't screw up.

On her way to Brittany's she passed by a couple of stores not really paying attention to what was in the window when one thing caught her eyes. There, sitting on a table next to a light was a stuffed duck, staring at her like it needed a home. Fortunately for it she knew a great home and a great person that would love that duck. Santana decided to buy it in hope that Brittany would love it just as much as she loved real ducks. She hoped that it would make her happy and give Santana a point in the right directions.

Standing out front on Brittany's doorway Santana became extra nervous. It had all come down to this. Yes, Santana was about to faint right now because her stomach was doing so many flips at once but she also felt like she could lift off from the ground at any second from her happy high. Before she could think what she was doing she rung the girls doorbell waiting for Brittany to come.

She was greeted with the most amazing blonde she had ever seen. Brittany was absolutely jaw dropping, her hair was like ocean waves that moved with the wind and she was wearing a dark blue shirt with black dress pants. Santana's eyes widened at the sight as she tried to remind herself to speak, to use her words.

"You look, wow," was all Santana managed to get out making Brittany giggle.

"You look pretty wow yourself," this made Santana blush.

"Uh, I got you this," Santana said reveling the duck that was behind her back and giving it to Brittany. Watching her face light up was worth every penny she spent on that thing.

"Oh my god San I love it!" Brittany cheered as an excited child.

"Yeah?" Santana said still a little unsure of everything.

"Yes! It's so cute! Thank you," Brittany said wrapping the girl up in a big hug. A smile spread across Santana's face because she didn't feel like she had to be nervous anymore. She didn't know why she was nervous even to beguine with.

"I just finished the last bit of the dinner so we can eat if you want?" Brittany asked a little hesitantly. She was pretty nervous for this date too, she didn't really know what Santana even liked to eat so she went with chicken and pasta. A safe thing because those are the things that everyone in the world likes even a little bit.

"That sounds perfect," Santana said as she got lead into the kitchen by Brittany.

"Do you need any help?" Santana asked before Brittany sat her down at the table, which was set up really nicely by the way. There were candles on the table to help set up the lighting and what looked liked hand picked flowers on the table to help give it some class.

"No thanks, I got it," Brittany said. Brittany placed two plates in front of them and they beguine to eat. The pasta was amazing, Santana thought that Brittany was a great cook which made her eve hotter.

"Britt, this is great!" Santana exclaimed.

"You sure? Not to much salt or anything?" Brittany asked.

"No, it's perfect," Santana told her.

After they both finished Brittany's lovely dinner Santana though she would help Brittany by doing the dishes which Brittany put the desert in the oven. This was something new for Santana, she never really helped around the house, she thought chores were not necessary and that you could just heir people to do that for you. Once Brittany had finished putting the desert on she went to Santana to help her with the dishes but the girl wouldn't let her help. Brittany tried to reach past Santana to grab a dish but Santana pushed her away and then splashed a little water on her.

"Did you just splash water on me?" Brittany asked a little surprised.

"Maybeeee," Santana dragged out to be playful.

"Well," Brittany drove at the sink, cupping some water and sprayed Santana back getting her shirt all wet. Santana yelped and sprung back from the sink but not before taking a glass and filling it with some water. Brittany saw what was coming and her eyes widened. She had to fight back, she couldn't let Santana win in her own house so she took a bowl and filled that with water.

"Wait! What if we both put down the water at the same time?" Santana said calmly, trying to reason with Brittany.

"Nahh," Brittany said as she launched the water in the bowl at Santana.

"Brittany!" Santana screamed. Brittany saw the look in Santana's eye and knew what was coming next so she was fast to get out of there hoping to escape the water Santana was carrying. "You can't hide forever."

"I can try," Brittany said running into the living room.

"I'm coming for you," Santana told her.

Santana ran in after her and looked around but there was no sign of Brittany. Carefully she put the water glass down to have a look over the couch. She crept up very carefully hoping that she would surprise to the girl, but as she peered over it she realized that Brittany was not there. Which meant she was somewhere else, hiding, ready to jump out and attack Santana. The girl had a bad feeling about this.

She quickly looked up and turned around just in time to see Brittany coming toward her and before Santana could do anything about it she was being pinned to the ground with Brittany straddling overtop of her. Everything begins to feel hot around her because Brittany is here, sitting on top of her. Santana's heart rate begins to speed up and her breath becomes hitched, the affect that the girl has on her is tremendous.

"Surrender or face tickles," Brittany said.

"Never!" Santana said back. Brittany started tickling her hoping to get the girl to give up. "Stop it!" Santana called.

"Then say I win," Brittany joked.

"No!" Santana won't go down that easily she thought but that soon gets put aside when Brittany starts tickling her in all her ticklish spots and Santana can't take it anymore.

"Fine, ok, you win," Santana laughs.

A happy Brittany got off from Santana who just managed to get the girl all hot and bothered by that. Having Brittany over top of her like that made her head spin and her thoughts become all muddled up in her brain. She couldn't focus on anything other then, 'Brittany was just on top of me'.

"You look a little flustered there San," Brittany joked. Santana tried to speak back but nothing would come out of her mouth.

"I uh g-h," Santana tried to say.

Brittany just hummed and then came closer to the girl cupping her cheek in her hand. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes which made the girl stop trying to form a sentence and just focus on the girl in front of her. How her eyes beaming the color blue and how her dimples looked so cute when she smiles. Santana made sure she took everything in but that was before Brittany leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her so gently Santana knew she could stay like this forever.

**I know it's been forever since I last updated and I hope you don't hate me too much but I've been vacationing, but I'm back now so yey! Anyways tell me what you thought about the chapter? Did you like it? Thoughts?**

**Also for all you who have been asking, my other two stories, Creative Driving and A Life Worth Living somehow got deleted from the sight. I guess fan ficion took them down or whatever. So yeah, that's why they disappeared. **


End file.
